Ron Y Herm asi me los imagino!
by valeweasley
Summary: FINAL DE LA OPCION 3!DECLARACIONES LO QUE ESPERABAN! ACLARACION: estas historias las escribio una amiga mia yo solo las publico.
1. opcion 1

Hola esta historia son de una amiga mía Nessy del foro de la warner de Harry Potter ella me dio su autorizacion de poder publicarla acá espero que les guste son distintas opciones de la pareja de Ron y Herm… y otras más también bueno espero que les guste!

Ah me olvidaba todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. ROWLING etc, etc…

Ron y Hermione yo lo imagino así y vosotros

En primer lugar quiero hacer un pequeño croquis del momento:   
Estamos a finales del sexto curso, la escena ocurrirá la noche antes del partido decisivo para la copa de quidditch, que por supuesto enfrentará a Gryffindor contra Slytherin.  
Durante el sexto libro han cambiado muchas cosas: tras su enfrentamiento con los mortifägos en el Ministerio de Magia el trío se ha convertido en sexteto, quinteto cuando de la sala común se trata, y aunque Ron, Hermione y Harry siguen teniendo una unión especial cuentan mucho Ginny, Luna y Neville.  
Harry aún lleva la carga de la profecía a sus espaldas, y por un motivo u otro no ha sido capaz de compartirla con nadie todavía, esto le tiene algo retraído con respecto a los demás, pero le ha hecho fijarse más en la valía de Neville, que este curso ha evolucionado como no se esperaba, es mucho más hábil y parece que tenía un gran poder oculto, además su aspecto físico ya no es gordito y blandengue, ahora es un chaval de 16 años bien parecido, aunque conserva la redonda candidez del rostro de su madre.  
Otra, que se ha destapado como la más poderosa de los Weasly, es Ginny, que ha cedido su puesto de buscadora a la reincorporación de Harry en el equipo, pero que lo hace fabulosamente como golpeadora, mejorando incluso a los gemelos.  
Luna sigue sorprendiéndonos con su extraña forma de ver el mundo, aunque quizá por eso consigue conectar con el estado de ánimo de Harry mejor de lo que ningún otro.  
La guerra contra los mortifägos está siendo dura y ha habido bajas en la Orden..., pero de un modo u otro la vida continúa en Hogwards.

Harry, Ginny y Neville están sentados en los sillones cerca del fuego, no queda nadie más en la sala común. La gente se ha acostado temprano y sólo quedan despiertos ellos y los prefectos que están de reunión.  
- Ginny, deberías irte a domir, mañana TENEIS que ganar a Slytherin -y con un gesto de desesperación Neville señala las escaleras que conducen a los dormitorios.  
- Gracias Neville, pero creo que Harry es ahora el buscador, y tampoco se ha acostado.  
- Yo prometí a Ron y Hermione que los esperaría para saber que les han contado,- Harry baja la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- ya sabes que últimamente me ha dolido la cicatriz...   
Neville mira a Ginny con cara de autosuficiencia y comenta -lo ves, tú no tienes por qué quedarte, mañana debes desmontar a ese engreído de Draco-  
NO TIENES QUE DECIRME QUE DEBO O NO DEBO HACER, las orejas de Ginny estaban tan rojas como su pelo, SOY MAYORCITA PARA SABER LO QUE ME CONVIENE...  
YO SÓLO QUERÍA..,una punzada de dolor cruzó la cabeza de Harry, por qué le resultaba tan familiar esa discusión...,   
-Callaos por favor, ya tengo bastante con las discusiones de Ron y Hermione- dijo con mirada suplicante Harry, y como si de un ejercicio ensayado se tratara se abrió la puerta de la señora gorda y Neville y Ginny se quejaron a la vez:  
Neville: ES QUE A RON LE GUS-TA HERMIONE  
Ginny; ES QUE A HERMIONE LE GUS-TA RON

Harry inspiró fuerte por la nariz, arqueó las cejas y comentó entre dientes -a mí no tenéis que contarmelo, ya me..-levantó la vista, y frente a él, vió plantados a sus dos amigos.  
Ron estaba rojo hasta las cejas, con la boca abierta en expresión de asombro, en cambio Hermione estaba pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, los dos parecían petrificados.  
- Bu, buenas noches- saludó Ron con aire distante  
Harry se sentía muy comprometido, pero a la vez le resultaba divertido ver la expresión en la cara de sus amigos, por fin lo habían hecho, habían dicho lo que pensaban delante de ellos dos -Hola- contestó rápidamente.   
Ginny y Neville se giraron, en esos momentos Neville abría dado cualquier cosa por desaparecer de allí, la mirada de Ron empezaba a no ser amigable.  
- Por qué ponéis esa cara -preguntó Ginny resuelta- es de dominio público, y ya va siendo hora de que os decidáis a hablar de ello- y con un ademán se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a la escalera - Mira Neville, creo que tenías razón es hora de que vaya a dormir, mañana tengo partido...- y miró cómplicemente a su amigo-Harry..  
- Hum, esto, sí, es cierto- atajó Harry- mañana hay partido- miró a Neville, que no sabía que hacer- creo que debemos irnos a la cama.  
- Harry  
- Dime  
- Ginny fue conmigo al baile de Navidad  
- Lo se- contestó Harry secamente.  
- Siempre discute conmigo...  
- Sí, también lo he notado- Harry empezaba a sentirse incómo  
- Pero no dijo nada cuando nos encontramos en San Mungo  
- Tampoco dijimos nada ninguno de los otros, pensamos que ya lo comentarías cuando estuvieras preparado.  
- Gracias, eres un amigo.  
Harry sintió el alivio de ver que la conversación había cambiado de tema, no tenía tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, estaba temiendo la tormenta que, por parte de Ron iba a caerle, y lo último que necesitaba era que Neville le confesase que le gustaba Ginny..  
- Tú crees que le gustaré a Ginny  
Harry no pudo reprimir un bufido, pensaba que había conseguido atajar el tema - no se, ya sabes, habla con ella-  
Neville se paró al pie de su cama y miró con cara preocupada a Harry -crees que Ron se molestaría si pidera salir a su hermana-  
Por Dios, esto era demasiado, para este tipo de preguntas estaba Hermione, que era la entendida, pero él..,no entendía nada de chicas, y desde luego no quería plantearse en que estaría pensando Ron en ese momento...- no se, supongo que siendo tú no se enfadaría...

- Eeh, sí, voy contigo. Y ambos tomaron las escaleras dejando a unos aturdidos Ron y Hermione solos en la sala.  
Y en silencio se desvistieron y se acostaron cómodamente en sus camas. Harry no podía dormir, tenía que preguntarle a Ron que les había contado McGonagall, pero la encerrona que le había hecho, sin proponérselo, podría hacer que su amigo estuviera enfadado con él.  
Unos pasos se oyeron en la entrada, Harry se recostó sobre su brazo y vió a un Ron reluciente, estaba extasiado y había una sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara.  
- Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido...podría tener al mejor buscador de quidditch, y me prefiere a mí.  
- Esto, enhorabuena Ron.  
Ron saltó de rodillas sobre la cama de Harry - ¡sí, sí, sí, Harry era cierto!- ha sido alucinante, yo creí que me insultaría o algo así...- Ron no paraba de sonreir.  
- Enhorabuena Ron- se oyó un murmullo en la cama de Neville.  
- Sííííííí, y gracias a vosotros- Ron hizo un gesto de inclusión mirando a la cama de Neville- yo nunca me abría atrevido a pedirle, bueno, a decirle nada-  
- Ron me alegro por tí - dijo Harry y sintió que era cierto - y por Hermione  
- Harry, sabes qué?- la sonrisa brillaba en su cara- por fin he- besado- a- una- chica -Neville suspiró y Harry no podía evitar sentirse contagiado de la sonrisa de su amigo.  
- Mañana TENEMOS que ganar, Harry- dijo Ron mirando fíjamente a su amigo- será el día perfecto, campeón de quidditch y podré dedicárselo a ella-  
Harry notó como una punzada en el estómago, aunque el había estado distante y sabía que el cariño de sus amigos por él nunca cambiaría, sabía que a partir de ahora todo sería diferente entre los tres, él sería el otro...por un momento recordó a su padrino, viviría él lo suficiente para ser el padrino de bodas de su mejor amigo?. Ron seguía hablando pero Harry ya no oía, una nube había oscurecido su alma, trató de alejar los malos pensamientos con un gesto de su mano y volvió a atender los mil alagos que Ron hacía de Hermione.


	2. Opcion 2

hola esta es la segunda opcion de la serie de opciones que realizo mi amiga Nessy esta son de un capitulo mas adelante van a tener mas capitulos esta es una de mis preferidas espero que les guste jejeje gracias por sus rr y sigan contestandome gracias enserio!

Opcion 2

la segunda opción será para después del sexto curso, justamente el día que Harry llegue al punto donde están viviendo los Weasly, o quizá el día que Hermione reciba su Premio Anual. Es decir, estaría situada en el séptimo libro, y siguiendo la extructura de JK (Privet Drive-Estancia con los Weasly-Hogwards-Batalla-fin de curso-tren-?capítulo de cierre)sería dentro de la segunda fase.  
Posiblemente veremos lo que ocurre a través de Harry, o al menos lo oiremos, como él, por accidente.

Hace apenas un mes que acabó el curso en Hogwards y un chico moreno de ojos verdes está sentado en un jardín de Privet Drive.  
Unos días antes había cümplido 17 años, sus amigos no pudieron estar con él, y aunque Duddley había decidido no hacerle más la vida imposible se sentía desplazado.

Había recibio una lechuza de Hermione con un regalo de cümpleaños que no sabía muy bien para que era (ya te lo explicaré cuando te vea); lo había comprado en Bulgaria, donde estaba pasando unos días junto a su familia con Viktor, en una misión para el ED. También había recibido un pastel de Hagrid y otro de su mejor amigo Ron, que le contaba en su carta que pronto irían a recogerle para que pasase el mes de agosto con los Weasly.

Sonó el teléfono dentro del número 4, y una voz chillona llamó - ¡Harry, es esa amiga tuya, la hija del dentista, cúantas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero que esa gente te llame a casa...  
Harry entró corriendo, cúantas veces, era la segunda llamada que recibía en toda su vida!.

- Harry?- la voz de Hermione sonó al otro lado del teléfono.  
- ¡Hermione, qué alegría, ya has vuelto?  
- No, llegaré mañana.  
- Ron me dijo que pronto vendrían a recogerme, pero no he tenido ninguna noticia  
- Por eso te llamo, no podemos usar los canales habituales para hablar contigo, creemos que los mortífägos podrían estar interfiriendo el correo.  
- Vaya, pues los artefactos muggles no deben dárseles muy bien- Harry no pudo evitar exalar una breve risa.  
- No estamos muy seguros de que no puedan controlar el teléfono, pero siempre será menos accesible que nuestro correo o la red flu.  
- ¿Sabes cuándo van a venir a por mí, ya no aguanto más estar encerrado, sin saber ni poder hacer nada, y Hedwig se muere por volar.  
- Tranquilo, Harry, será esta noche, estate preparado, un grupo de apoyo irá a recogerte y te llevará con nosotros, yo llegaré antes que tú.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Harry, los últimos días habían resultado especialmente duros, los mortífägos cada vez eran más poderosos, parecían multiplicarse por momentos, y aunque la Orden luchaba con ahínco, y desde el ED los más jóvenes colaboraban en todo lo posible no conseguían neutralizarlos. Mientras, Harry se veía obligado durante un mes a encerrarse en la casa de sus tíos, con la odiosa mirada de tío Vernon y esa forma tan rara que tenía de hablarlo tía Petunia desde su regreso en quinto curso. Estaba harto de no poder hacer nada, de no saber nada, y ahora su amiga le estaba diciendo que se acababa ese infierno...  
- ¿Harry¿estás ahí?  
- Sí, lo siento, es que tenía tantas ganas que me he quedado sin habla.  
- Ya  
- Bueno, pues..., nos vemos mañana?.  
- Sí, Harry, hasta mañana. Seguro que todo saldrá bien.  
Y un pitido ocupó el lugar de la voz de Hermione.

Eran ya las ocho de la tarde, todo estaba listo en su habitación, su baúl, Hedwig y la Saeta de Fuego esperaban impacientes la llegada de la noche. A Harry le abría gustado estar solo en casa cuando llegase su "escolta", pero tío Vernon no se fiaba de los magos desde que le mandaron a recoger un inexistente premio de jardines, bueno, en relidad nunca se había fiado de los magos, pero ahora también desconfiaba en que pudieran entrar en su casa cuando quisieran, y que tras ellos trajesen a esa chusma asesina.  
Las nueve, las diez..., ni rastro de un solo miembro de la Orden, Harry empezaba a impacientarse, se tumbaba en la cama, se paseaba, comprobaba una y otra vez que estuviera todo a punto, no le habían llamado para cenar, pero tampoco él tenía ganas de bajar, sólo quería salir de allí y ver a sus amigos.  
Harry había notado que Ron no se sentía bien, y no era porque Percy se hubiera pasado al lado tenebroso, eso, poco a poco, todos (salvo la señora Weasly) lo iban asumiendo...no, era distinto y Harry creía saber de que se trataba: ya en cuarto se puso así cuando Hermione acompañó al baile a Viktor, y cuando éste reapareció en Hogwards esa primavera, casi le da algo,..., estaba claro, Ron sentía algo muy profundo por Hermione y no era capaz de admitirlo abiertamente, ni siquiera ante Harry, su mejor amigo, y ahora ella estaba trabajando para el ED con Viktor y los celos lo estaban consumiendo, aunque, y de eso Harry estaba seguro, se dejaría matar antes que reconocerlo.  
De repente se oyó un ruido en el jardín, las luces de la calle se apagaron y unas fuertes risas precedieron al sonido del timbre.  
Harry con el corazón en un puño bajó las escaleras corriendo, tía Petunia se había adelantado a abrir la puerta, y en el umbral se divisaban dos relucientes cabezas rojas  
- ¡ Fred, George, por fin, no sabéis cuántas ganas tenía de veros, de verdad - y por la expresión de su rostros los gemelos sabían que Harry estaba mucho más contento de lo que se mostraba.  
- Tienes visita, Harry- dijo tía Petunia haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran pasar. En total eran cinco personas, los gemelos, Tonks (que ya parecía fija en estas circunstancias), Moody y el señor Lovegood.  
- Buenas noches, señora- dijo Moody al entrar levantándose un horrible sombrero escarlata - Harry, estás listo, tenemos un largo viaje por delante.  
Mientras Lovegood cerraba la puerta tío Vernon apareció tras ellos - espero que no les importe que mi familia y yo nos quedemos en el salón-  
El ojo de Moody giró hacia él -no, para nada, ya nos apañamos nosotros solos- y guiñó a Harry su ojo real.  
- Tu habitación sigue en el mismo sitio?-preguntó Tonks mirando a lo alto de las escaleras  
- Bueno, si no se ha movido desde hace un rato creo que sí- el humor de Harry había mejorado por momentos - Fred, George, me ayudáis a bajar mis cosas-  
- Sí- dijeron ambos al unísono y los tres emprendieron camino hacia el dormitorio de Harry  
- Harry debemos decirte algo- indicó Fred  
- Algo importente - subrayó George  
- Qué ocurre- Harry empezó a sentir un vacío en su estómago, desde que los gemelos se habían "formalizado" cualquier noticia de ellos podía ser peligrosa  
- Fred y yo ya no pertenecemos al ED, lo hemos dejado.  
- ¿Cómo!  
- Sí, bueno, es que a George y a mí nos han permitido entrar en la Orden- dijo Fred con una exagerada reverencia, y los dos hermanos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas  
- Vaya cara que has puesto  
- Tendrías que haberte visto  
- No había visto una cara de espanto tan grande desde que Ron leyó la carfta de Hermione.  
Ambos hermanos empezaron a reírse de nuevo.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- quiso saber Harry  
- ¿No sabes nada? -preguntó Fred incrédulo - no ha sido ella la que te ha avisado de nuestra llegada?  
- No, sí, bueno- dijo Harry contrariado- ella me ha avisado, pero no me ha contado nada más  
- Pues es que -George imitaba a Ron- la señorita Granger ha decidido que Viktor sería un seguro de viaje para ella, y que aquí puede ayudarnos a todos.  
A Harry se le cayó al suelo la jaula de Hedwig, que se quejó con un grito y trató de picarle en la mano - ¿Hermione se trae a Viktor con ella¿a la Madriguera?- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
- Bueno, a la Madriguera no -negó George con la cabeza- no es allí donde vamos  
- Se lo trae al mismísimo cuartel general -respondío Fred a la pregunta que Harry estaba a punto de hacerle.  
- Y dónde- Harry no pudo terminar su pregunta, Tonks estaba en la puerta, sonriendo  
- Eso ya lo sabrás, no te impacientes, ahora vámonos, es tarde, y el camino es largo -miró a los gemelos- ya se que os gustaría hablar de vuestras cosas, pero tendremos suerte si conseguimos llegar antes de que amanezca..  
- Baúl locomotor, qué ganas tenía de hacer magia fuera de Hogwards!-dijo Harry en tono triunfante- por si no os habéis dado cuenta: hace unos días que cümplí los 17 y soy mayor de edad.  
Los cuatro descendieron la escalera en procesión hasta llegar al hall donde Lovegood y Moody aguardaban en entretenida charla.  
- ya estáis aquí- dijo Moody- muy bien, pues todos al coche- abrió la puerta- Fred mira fuera, comprueba que nadie nos ve.  
Fred obedeció y a un gesto suyo todos salieron dirección al viejo Ford Anglia que estaba aparcado en la puerta.  
- Si venías en coche, por qué habéis apagado las luces?- miró a Fred y George alternativamente.  
- Elemental, pequeño Potter, porque hemos llegado volando - se estiró Fred  
- Y además, nunca perdería la oportunidad de usar el apagador de Dumbledore en este...- George hizo un gesto de asco mientras con los brazos hacía como si abarcara toda la calle- barrio

- En la villa de nuestra futura cuñada - Fred miró a George cómplice - vaya! se nos escapó el secreto a voces...  
- ¿Qué, quiero decir, cómo, bueno - Harry frunció el ceño - nos os burléis de mí, ya me entendéis.  
Mientras el Ford Anglia tomaba tierra ruidosamente Fred se giró como pidiendo permiso a Moody para hablar  
- Ja, si alguien va a chivarse de algo así, seré yo- dijo Tonks divertida- ya sabes que Bill y Fleur, bueno, que salen juntos...  
- Sí, algo había oído - la voz de Harry sonó cansina  
- Y que Fleur se unió a la orden el año pasado  
- Sí  
- Y que han decidido casarse...- los tres miraron a Harry sonrientes  
- Qué, cúando?- despertó instantáneamente, tenía los ojos como platos  
- Bueno, de momento no, ya sabes con esto de la guerra y demás...-empezó Tonks-  
- Basta ya de chismes! -atajó Moody- lo importante es que la familia De la Court tenía esta propiedad heradada de sus antepasados, solitaria y tranquila, como ves, y han tenido a bien cederla a la Orden como cuartel general, mientras nos buscan Inglaterra  
- Sí, pero, DONDE ESTAMOS

- Francia- dijo Lovegood secamente mientras se dirigía al edificio principal.  
- No te molestes, es que echa de menos a su hija- dentro de unos días se unirá a nosotros.  
- Bien Harry, ya estás en un lugar seguro, está fuertemente protegido y además es inmarcable, aquí puedes hablar sin riesgo de que nada te oiga y luego lo cuente. Tonks, vamos dentro. Y vosotros guardad el coche en el garaje.- Moody y Tonks siguieron el camino que antes había emprendido Lovegood, los gemelos tiraron de Harry para ir a otro sitio.

- ¿Qué a querido decir Ojoloco?- Harry interrogó preocupado a sus amigos  
- No hagas caso, ya sabes que es un poco paranoico.  
- ¿Qué es ese edificio?- dijo Harry señalando una enorme construcción de madera  
- Ah1, eso- señaló George- es el garaje, pero debemos abrirlo antes de meter el coche  
- Sí, no queremos romper su preciosa puerta - y el sonido de la voz de Fred hizo comprender a Harry que algo tenían planeado al respecto, en fin, hay cosas que nunca cambian, pensó.

Cuando estaban a pocos pasos de la puerta de entrada los tres pararon en seco, unas voces salían del garaje, se acercaron con cuidado y pegaron el oído:  
- Y la señorita Gramger ha tenido buen viaje ?- preguntaba la voz de Ron con tono irónico.  
- Si el señor Weasly está interesado en saberlo le diré que sí - se oyó a Hermione con un cierto retintín  
- Ah, y no han surgido enooormes peligros por el camino- la voz de Ron sonaba un poco más fuerte.  
- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte - Hermione también subió la voz  
- Oh, claro, ibas protegida por tu maravilloso novio Viky  
- NO-LE-LLAMES- VIKY, y además no es mi novio -Hermione recalcó las últimas palabras, luego bufó - idiota.  
- Pues para no ser tu novio no te separas de él  
- Tampoco me he separado de Harry o de tí en los últimos seis años, y que yo sepa, tampoco sois mis novios, ninguno de vosotros.  
El volumen de la discusión subía por momentos, y fuera los tres estaban debatiéndose entre entrar y tener "asiento de primera", o esperar al final de la función.  
- No, claro, TÚ no puedes ser la novia de un idiota como yo, verdad?  
- ¿Qué...?  
- Que doña perfecta no saldría nunca conmigo eso- pero Hermione le interrumpió de tajo- ¿acaso me lo has pedido alguna vez?

Harry pudo imaginar la cara de tonto que se le habría puesto a Ron en esos momentos, y por los esfuerzos de aguantarse las carcadas de Fred y George supo que a ellos les ocurría lo mismo.  
- No, pero..  
- Pero nada, nunca te has molestado en hacerlo y sin embargo afirmas que no lo haría  
- Tú saldrías conmigo - en la voz de Ron se mezclaban el miedo y la sorpresa  
- Es que eres el único en el mundo que no se ha dado cuenta -Hermione movió la cabeza en gesto de desesperación.  
- Que no me he dado cuenta de qué- Ron parecía no creerse lo que estaba entendiendo  
- De lo tonto que eres- Hermione sonaba desesperada, estaba claro que no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil.  
- Ah-  
Fuera se oyó un ruido, como si alguien se hubiese dejado caer sobre algo.  
- Que si te lo hubiese pedido, saldrías conmigo  
- Otra como esta y te ponen en Ravenclaw-se oyó decir a Hermione, pero ya en tono de mofa amiga.  
- Y Viktor?  
- Viktor es mi amigo, y lo sabe de sobra, el pobre no ha hecho más que esperar a que se me pase, - una nota de compasión y cariño se dejaron notar en su la voz de Hermione- pero creo que ya se ha dado por vencido  
- Y Harry?  
- Por Dios Ron!- Hermione volvió a subir el volumen de su voz, parecía molesta  
- Hermione...  
- Sí  
- Queee..., bueno, quee...,-Ron se aclaró la voz y terminó de carrerilla- quesiquieressalirconmigo  
- Que qué?  
- Que si quieres ser mi novia  
- Si- y en un suspiro terminó- es lo que llevo tratando de explicarte desde hace un rato  
Se oyó un ruido dentro y las voces se apagaron. Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo complicadas que resultaban las chicas, si tan claro lo tenía por qué no se lo había dicho directamente y no con tantos rodeos, o mejor aún, por qué no se lo había pedido ella misma.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!- los gemelos acababan de hacer un gesto ascendente con los brazos, y empezaron a realizar su danza india del triunfo -Ron ha triunfado, Ron ha triunfado- cantaban mientras abrían la puerta del garaje.  
Aunque no lo había visto Harry sabía que sus amigos se estaban besando, porque en cuanto se abrió la rendija de la puerta vieron como se separaban de un salto y Hermione salió corriendo con la cara más roja que las orejas de Ron, y esto ya era mucho decir.  
- Enhorabuena hermanito- dijo Fred con una palmada en la espalda del sorprendido Ron  
- Estás hecho un casanova - añadió George con un apretón de manos.  
Harry y Ron se miraron. La cara de Ron era un cúmulo de expresiones, felicidad, asombro, vergüenza... Harry estaba felíz, por fin se encontraba entre sus seres queridos y además sabía que todo iba a ir bien a partir de ahora, sentía que el mal no podría alcanzarle. Por fin podría distanciarse discretamente para enfrentarse a su destino sin temer hacerles daños, y sin tener que contarles la profecía, ni explicarles por qué si se la había contado a Neville.  
Ah, hola Harry -dijo Ron como ausente  
Hola!- saludó Harry con una sonrisa, la verdad era que no sabía muy bien que hacer  
- Bueno Ron, y cuando vas a contárselo a mamá- preguntó Fred  
- Yo no me lo pierdo - George empezó a hacer aspamientos- mi niño, mi niño- era increíble lo bien que imitaba a su madre.  
Ron los fulminó con la mirada -ni una palabra- se puso serio y firme -os lo advierto...  
UUUH qúe miedo-ambos gemelos empezaron a temblar-nos echarás una maldición.  
-Dejadle en paz, ya hemos fastidado bastante  
- A sus órdenes señor Potter- saludaron marcialmente, y salieron entre carcajadas del garaje.  
- No les hagas caso, seguro que no dicen nada  
- Son imbéciles, aunque creo que ahora Hermione estará enfada conmigo  
-Por qué iba a estarlo?  
-No se, por no haber dicho, o hecho algo...  
- Y qué tendrías que haber dicho?  
- No lo se- Ron negaba cabizbajo- pero nos habéis dado un buen susto - comenzó a salir del garaje-y ella siempre me echa la bronca...  
- Te echaba la bronca- Hary giró la cabeza al mirar a su amigo  
- Y ahora más, seguro. No te has fijado en mi madre- y cierto miedo se dibujó en su rostro.  
- Bueno- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- vamos dentro, tengo muchas ganas de ver a todo el mundo - y frontánse y estómago añadió - además me muero de hambre..  
Harry dio un apretón de hombros a Ron, ahora era casi tan alto como él y podía permitirse un gesto de ánimo de esas características. Ron lo miró sonriente y no necesitaron hablar más. Se encaminaron a la casa, que más bien parecía un mansión.

Harry y Ron llegaron a la casa, una pequeña rubia los miraba desde la puerta.  
- ¡Haggy! Has venido- corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia él, y antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo estaba colgada de su cuello llorando.  
- Esto, hola- dijo Harry azorado- ¿cómo estás?- y miró estupefacto a su amigo que se reía por lo bajo.  
- ¡ Harry, ya estás aquí!- gritaron al unísono la señora Weasly y la profesora McGonagall – debes entrar inmediatamente, hay mucho que hacer, mucho que decirte y además debes descansar- los ojos de Minerva brillaban tras su aspecto severo.  
- ¡Gabgielle deja en paz a Hargy!- ordenó la voz de Fleur desde la puerta- ¡cuánto me aleggo de vegte, Hargy!  
- ¡Tú eres la pequeña Gabrielle, Dios, cómo has crecido.-Y miró a la niña retirándola un poco para verla mejor  
No muy bien se había separado Harry de Gabrielle cuando la señora Weasly le dio un fuerte abrazo –qué flaco estás, Harry- y tras un sonoro beso volvió a estrujarlo entre sus brazos- aquí te daremos bien de comer- unas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de Molly- pasa, pasa, los demás están dentro.  
Todos entraron en la casa, mientras Fleur, Gabrielle y la profesora McGonagall se dirigían al ala oeste, Molly llevó a Harry y Ron hacia una espaciosa sala donde estaban desayunando Ginny y Hermione en susurrante conversación.  
- ¡Ya has llegado!- Hermione se levantó corriendo hacia Harry como si no le hubiese visto unos minutos antes- Ya te dije ayer que llegaría antes que tú- y su mirada se cruzó con la de Ron, quien miró a su madre azorado.  
- ¡Hey, Harry, dame un abrazo!- Ginny corrió hacia él justo cuando su madre se acercaba – mamá por qué no traes un buen desayuno para Harry, parece hambriento  
Ginny soltó a Harry y dejó que fuera Hermione la que le abrazara, Molly salió de la sala mirando sonriente a los chicos.  
- Me alegro por vosotros- susurró Harry al oído de Hermione- perdónanos, no queríamos molestar  
- Sí, bueno, gracias – Hermione sintió fuego en sus mejillas, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a sus amigo.  
- ¡Mira quién está aquí!- la voz de Fred sonó a sus espaldas, mientras por la puerta de enfrente la señora Weasly llegaba con una bandeja de pasteles y zumo de calabaza.  
- George, Fred, venid un momento conmigo hay algo que quiero enseñaros – y Ginny cogió a sus hermanos, cada uno de un brazo y los obligó a salir de la estancia.  
La señora Weasly pareció entender aquello como una indirecta que también la incümbía, y aunque se moría de ganas de hablar con Harry y Hermione decidió dejar al trío desayunar tranquilo.  
Unos minutos más tarde Viktor entró en la sala, su cara reflejaba cansancio y preocupación.  
- ¡ Buenos días ¡- saludó Ron con una sonrisa, ahora que Viktor había dejado de ser su rival volvía a ser su ídolo de quidditch  
- ¿ Has desayunado ya? – preguntó Hermione con ojos brillantes – ven a sentarte con nosotros.  
Harry avanzó con la mano tendida hacia Viktor -¿cómo estás, Viktor, yo acabo de llegar.  
- Bien, quizás un poco cansado del viaje- estrechó la mano que Harry le ofrecía – ¿podemos hablar en privado?  
- Sí, claro – Harry notó algo en los ojos de Viktor, quizá tristeza, o derrota, no le conocía lo suficiente como para estar seguro – Ahora volvemos- dijo girándose a Ron y Hermione que seguían con sonrisa boba.  
Salieron a un corredor, anduvieron unos metros y entraron en un pequeño estudio.  
Harry. tengo que pedirte un favor  
- Bien, dime – el rostro de Harry reflejaba su sorpresa – en qué puedo ayudarte  
- Esta noche me marcho a Londres con el señor Lovegood, estaré allí al menos dos semanas –sus ojos se clavaron en los de Harry- ¿cuidarás de Hermione por mí?  
Harry respiró profundo, no cabía duda que él estaba dispuesto a cuidar de Hermione sin que nadie se lo pidiera, aunque sabía que ella era muy capaz de hacerlo bien solita, pero pensaba que no era ese el momento de convertirse en su protector personal –está bien, puedes estar tranquilo, aquí todos la queremos mucho-  
Hizo un ademán con sus manos como queriendo subrayar lo obvio que resultaba – te prometo que Ron y yo no dejaremos que le ocurra nada.  
- Espero que la quiera tanto como yo  
- Por qué dices eso, Viktor  
- Porque cuando tú me dijiste que no tenías ninguna relación con ella, volví a pedirle salir- la voz de Viktor se quebró un poco – ella me explicó que había alguien en su corazón y que me apreciaba demasiado como para hacerme daño – una lágrima brotó de sus ojos- con el tiempo me dijo de quien se trataba, y acabo de verlos juntos y se que ya no tengo opción.  
Harry se sentía abatido, aunque él ya sabía de la nobleza de Viktor nunca se imaginó que tras ese aspecto rudo se escondiese alguien tan sensible –Sí, la quiere mucho- y por primera vez Harry fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido a su lado sin que él se parase a pensarlo –creo que desde primer curso ya le gustaba...  
- Yo daría mi vida por ella – Viktor miró a Harry a los ojos – no me importaría morir en su lugar.  
Harry sintió una punzada en la cabeza, un rayo verde cruzó su mente, y oyó el grito ahogado de su madre, en ese momento deseo poder sentir un amor tan profundo por alguien que le permitiera entregar su vida para salvarlo.  
- Espero que no sea necesario- Harry lo dijo de corazón, realmente apreciaba a Krum.  
Los días pasaron veloces, Hermione había dedicado julio a explicar, allí donde iba, el objetivo del ED: preparar a los más jóvenes contra un eventual ataque de los mortífägos, ya que estos habían aprendido a no subestimar los poderes latentes que en ellos había. Ahora, más que nunca, todos debían entrenar duro para luego poder compartir lo aprendido, además tenían mucho que estudiar, Ginny y Luna habían obtenido magníficos resultados en sus TIMOS, por lo que sexto no se les hacía especialmente duro, pero para Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville (que ya estaba con ellos) se acercaba el año de los EXTASIS, y era preciso obtener buenos resultados, de ellos podía depender que el Ministerio de Magia siguiese permitiendo a Hogwarts abrir sus puertas

Una cálida tarde a mediados de agosto la familia Delacourt agasajó a sus invitados con una suculenta cena en el jardín, aprovechando una fiesta tradicional francesa, y que por fin la familia Weasly se hallaba al completo (ya nadie, salvo Molly, consideraba a Percy como uno de ellos).  
Después de la cena se celebraba una reunión de la Orden, cuyos miembros fueron llegando en pequeños grupos tras el anochecer. Los chicos decidieron dar un paseo por la campiña que rodeaba la mansión.  
Llevaban un rato sentados sobre la hierba, comentando los últimos hechizos que habían practicado, cuando una figura tosca y cabizbaja apareció andado hacia ellos de forma desgarbada.  
- ¡Viktor! – gritaron a un tiempo.  
- Buenas noches a todos- saludó Viktor con la mano- quería saludaros antes de irme a dormir, la reunión ha terminado.  
- Siéntate un rato – Hermione señaló un espacio a su lado – y así podrás contarnos como te ha ido.  
- Gracias, pero si no os importa preferiría pasear un rato- contestó señalando con la cabeza la orilla de un riachuelo cercano- tengo las piernas entumecidas.  
Los chicos se levantaron, saludaron uno a uno a Viktor y emprendieron la marcha hacia el arroyo.  
- ¿Todo bien por Londres?- preguntó Luna  
- Sí, tu padre me ha pedido que te diga que en unos días podrá venir a visitarte- Viktor miró a Luna- te echa mucho de menos.  
- Todo lo bueno en la vida viene acompañado de pequeños sacrificios- contestó místicamente Luna y comenzó a caminar mirando las estrellas.  
Llegaron a un pequeño puente que cruzaba el riachuelo –recuerdo haber visto un pequeño kiosko al final de ese camino- dijo Viktor mirando a Ron- no está muy lejos  
-¿ Te apetece ir ahora?- Ron puso cara de incredulidad  
- No, pero ya es tarde, y Molly no tardará mucho en venir a llamarnos- Viktor bajó la cabeza-pensé que os gustaría estar un rato a solas..., nosotros podemos seguir aquí y si alguien se acerca os haríamos una señal con la varita  
- Gracias- Hermione besó a Viktor en la mejilla- eres un cielo- cogió de la mano a Ron y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad.  
- Creo que yo me vuelvo a la casa- dijo Viktor sombrío- entretendré un rato a Molly para que tengan más tiempo- y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada Viktor se alejó a grandes zancadas.  
- Debe dar vértigo que te quieran así- dijo Luna – para Hermione debe ser muy duro.  
Harry sintió como un nudo atenazaba su estómago, realmente él sabía lo que suponía ser tan querido, y ello le llenaba a la vez de valor y miedo, era algo que no podía entender, y como siempre, Luna había descrito sencillamente lo que él no era capaz de explicar sobre sus sentimientos.  
Media hora más tarde el grupo llegó a la casa, las chicas dormían juntas en una habitación, mientras que los chicos compartían habitación con los gemelos. Antes de llegar a la puerta Harry se paró –Ron, que harías si alguien intentara matar a Hermione- hacía tiempo que necesitaba preguntarle eso a su amigo.  
- Lo mataría yo primero – incluso Ron pareció sorprenderse de lo que acababa de decir.  
Neville miró a Harry, que le devolvió la mirada, una sombra pasó entre los dos, al fin y al cabo aunque la profecía parecía hablar de Harry, desde que la conocía, Neville también se preocupaba por la opción de tener que matar o morir como solución final a la guerra.  
- Mejor por eso que por venganza – susurró Neville a Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras entraban en la habitación.  
Harry no sabía si Neville hablaba de la muerte de sus padres o de la locura de los suyos propios, pero entendió que su destino no era matar o morir por alguien en concreto sino por todas las criaturas mágicas o muggles, y eso fue como una pesada capa que se colgara sobre sus hombros.  
Harry apenas durmió esa noche, estuvo meditando sobre la necesidad de aprender a desterrar toda la rabia y el odio que se habían acümulado en su interior en los últimos años, quizás si lograra llenar de amor su corazón, tendría el poder suficiente como para presentarse ante el señor tenebroso y poner fin a esa guerra en la que nadie podía ganar, y que tanto sufrimiento estaba provocando.

Hacía varias horas que los gallos anunciaron un nuevo día cuando Harry despertó.- Levanta – le zarandeó Ron – ha llegado el padre de Luna y trae noticias de Londres –  
- Ya voy – Harry se desperezó en la cama – ya voy – repitió en un bostezo.  
Neville entró en esos momentos por la puerta agitando un pergamino – han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts, las ha traído el señor Lovegood – y haciendo un gesto con la mano salió en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas.  
Harry se vistió rápido y ambos amigos bajaron a la sala a desayunar, allí estaban Fred y George tomando un zumo de calabaza. – Mamá está impaciente por saber si volvemos a tener un premio anual en la familia –Fred agitaba una carta en la mano – Lo que no sabe es que este año tenemos dos opciones – terminó George con voz socarrona.  
- Ejem¡uy que tos más tonta me ha entrado! – dijo Ginny a sus espaldas.  
- Era broma, era broma- respondieron los gemelos a un tiempo mientras levantaban las manos en señal de rendición.  
Molly apareció por la puerta llevando una gran bandeja de pasteles –Ah, ya habéis bajado todos – dejó los pasteles sobre la mesa y cogió un manojo de sobres – aquí tenéis, son las cartas de Hogwarts, las habían mandado a Londres a petición nuestra, para que no pudiesen localizaros – la señora Weasly repartió las cartas restantes a Luna, Ginny. Hermione y Harry – ¿dónde está la de Ron? –buscó extrañada – Fred, George, cuándo vais a madurar, devolvedle la carta a vuestro hermano –  
- Sólo pretendíamos averiguar si teníamos un premio anual en la familia- dijo Fred con la más inocente de las voces.  
Todos abrieron sus cartas, contenían, como cada año, la lista del material necesario para el curso y una nota recordatoria sobre el expreso de Hogwarts que invariablemente saldría de la estación de King´s Cross a las once en punto del primero de septiembre. Hermione ahogó un gritito y se llevó la carta al pecho, mientras en su mano izquierda apareció una insignia plateada con las letras P.A.  
Fred y George hicieron una gran reverencia, y se acercaron a Hermione –es un honor saludarla- George besó su mano, Fred le empujó y con el mismo gesto añadió –hemos esperado mucho para tener otro Premio Anual en la familia –  
Cinco miradas fulminaron a los gemelos en ese momento.  
- Es curioso que lo menciones... - Ginny miró relamiéndose a uno y a otro –no piensas tú lo mismo, Fred – y sus ojos se clavaron en los de su hermano.  
Molly que habitualmente estaba demasiado preocupada como para fijarse en las miradas que sus hijos se cruzaban esta vez sí notó que algo ocurría. - ¿Qué has querido decir George?- miró a su hijo inquisitoriamente.  
- Nada, sólo que hacía mucho tiempo que esperábamos otro Premio Anual en la familia,..., y al fin y al cabo Hermione prácticamente lo es- las orejas de Ron empezaron a enrojecer como nunca.-Es igual que si se lo hubiesen dado a Harry- trató de atajar, la mirada de Ginny era más terrorífica aún que la de su madre.  
- Bueno, lleva tanto tiempo con nosotros que es una más de la familia – la voz de Fred tenía ese tono culpable que la señora Weasly tan bien conocía.  
Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio, la mirada de la señora Weasly recorrió los rostros de todos los chicos, Neville que acababa de llegar giró sobre sus talones, pero era tarde, Molly ya le había visto –pasa, pasa, Neville- la señora Weasly sonreía mientras señalaba una silla con la cabeza - estamos celebrando que hay un nuevo premio anual en la familia.  
- Enhorabuena Ron – se acercó a éste, y le estrechó la mano - ¿por qué estás tan colorado, en verdad te lo mereces – Ron tragó saliva – no me lo han dado a mí – dijo en un hilo de voz – se lo han dado a Hermione-.  
A pesar de la amenazadora mirada de Ginny a los gemelos se les escapaban ruidillos que delataban su risa, parecían estar a punto de estallar a carcajadas.  
- Muy bien- dijo la señora Weasly- sentaos todos- dio unos golpecitos en la mesa -¡vamos!- todos obedecieron y ella también se sentó. –Aquí está ocurriendo algo interesante que no queréis contarme- Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo- espera, hija- la señora Weasly frenó a su hija con un gesto de la mano- entiendo que sois jóvenes y os gusta tener vuestros secretitos –  
- ¡Mamá!- protestaron a un tiempo los cuatro hermanos  
- Decidme, tiene algo que ver con vuestro trabajo en el ED  
- No.- Se apresuraron a contestar Harry y Ron, que temían un interrogatorio sobre todas sus actividades de ese verano, y la verdad, en ese momento no les apetecía lo más mínimo.  
- Entonces no es que os hayáis hermanado de alguna manera...  
- Mamá ya te lo ha dicho Fred –Ginny parecía nerviosa- Harry y Hermione han pasado tanto tiempo entre nosotros desde que Ron entró en Hogwarts que es como otro miembro más de la familia- y todos asintieron, incluso Neville y Luna.  
- Ya veo- la señora Weasly tomó un pastelillo- Luna, preciosa, olvidaba que tu padre está deseando verte, Neville sabe donde está, puede acompañarte.  
A Luna y Neville les faltó tiempo para levantarse y huir de la sala, ya les contarían los demás como había acabado la cosa, porque cuando la señora Weasly hacía un interrogatorio lo mejor era alejarse lo más posible, por si acaso. Ellos no llevaban tanto tiempo frecuentando su compañía, pero ya habían tenido la ocasión de comprobarlo en otras ocasiones.  
- Bueno, y ahora que está la familia reunida... - la sonrisa no había desaparecido del rostro de la señora Weasly, pero había algo inquietante en su mirada – quien me va a contar lo que pasa  
- Señora Weasly, me pregunto por qué piensa usted que pasa algo –se atrevió a intervenir Hermione, cuya cara estaba tan colorada como el día en el que Harry y los gemelos abrieron la puerta del garaje.  
- Porque si en lugar de ojos tuvierais varitas habrían volado hechizos y maldiciones- contestó la señora Weasly tranquilamente  
- Nosotros no hemos mirado mal a nadie- protestó George  
- Es verdad, Fred y tú no habéis mirado mal a nadie – admitió la señora Weasly con tal calma que Harry no pudo evitar recordar sus charlas con Dumbledore.  
- Nadie a mirado- comenzó Harry, pero tuvo que parar al ver la mirada de la señora Weasly –al menos no conscientemente.  
- Precisamente eso es lo que me indica que algo me ocultáis

- Mamá nunca pensé que te molestaría tener a Hermione en la familia- dijo Ron  
- ¡Y no me molesta!- la señora Weasly hizo un brusco giro en dirección de su hijo –¡yo nunca he dicho eso!- Molly se volvió entonces a Hermione –cielo, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, y estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, de verdad- unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- es como si una Weasly hubiera recibido el premio, te lo prometo- unas risas ahogadas salieron de los gemelos.  
- Es hora de marcharse mamá- dijo Fred al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla, -sí, el deber nos llama – George también se levantó de su silla- es mejor que nos marchemos cuanto antes-  
- ¡Sentaos ahora mismo!-los dos volvieron a su sitio como un resorte.  
La señora Weasly volvió a mirar a Hermione – querida, es cierto, yo también te considero parte de la familia, pero me da miedo de que se os haya podido ocurrir alguna absurda locura- la voz comenzaba a quebrársele – ya habéis corrido demasiados riesgos- Molly miró a Harry –se que desde pequeños los tres sois uno solo- entonces se volvió a Ginny- y desde hace dos años tengo otros tres más de que preocuparme- entonces clavó su mirada en Ron –Ronald, hijo- era la primera vez que lo llamaba así- promteme que no habéis firmado ningún contrato mágico o algo así- Ron miraba los cristalinos ojos de su madre –que no estáis tramando nada peligroso-  
- Qué ocurre aquí- la voz de Tonks rompió la tensión del momento  
- Sólo estaba hablando con mis hijos – y Ron pareció desinflarse, cómo podría pensar su madre que estaban tramando algo peligroso, estaba claro que tanto estrés la había agotado.  
- Ah, lo siento – se disculpó Tonks  
- Es que a Hermione le han dado el Premio Anual- señaló Harry  
- ¿Y por eso estabais tan serios? – Tonks abrió mucho los ojos – pero si eso es motivo de celebración  
- Bueno, es que Fred y George han dicho algo acerca de que este premio era de la familia y los demás les han fulminado con la mirada- la señora Weasly suspiró- y yo he temido que algo malo estuvieran tramando- los gemelos bajaron la cabeza para ocultar su risa, pero Ron no podía ocultar el rojo de sus orejas, ni Hermione el de su cara, Ginny y Harry prefirieron mirar hacia otro lado.  
- Pero Molly- Tonks soltó una estruendosa carcajada- estás perdiendo la picardía- y ya no pudo parar- de verdad- siguió entre risas- no te has dado cuenta de lo colorados que están esos dos- y mientras se limpiaba con la manga unas lagrimillas que la risa le había provocado, señaló a Ron y Hermione, que parecían querer que se los tragase la tierra.  
- Pero Nymphadora, no me estarás diciendo- Molly miró alternativamente a Ron y Hermione – que esos dos...- la señora Weasly también se sonrojó, al fin y al cabo había pensado que sucedía algo extraño cuando lo que en realidad ocurría era la cosa más normal del mundo.  
Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, se moría de vergüenza, Fred y George, por fin, dieron rienda suelta a su risa, Harry miró a Ron, levantó las cejas y frunció el labio inferior, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, por un lado sentía que la diversión de ocultar algo a los adultos se acababa, por otro sentía que el hacer oficial la relación de sus amigos le daba una cierta libertad nueva que necesitaba.  
- Mi pequeñín...- Molly daba palmadas y saltitos mientras se acercaba a Ron- ¿de verdad? – Ginny renegaba con la cabeza, esto era demasiado para ella.  
- Sí, mamá- un susurro salió de Ron – es verdad- tragó saliva – Hermione es mi novia – Ron clavó la vista en la mesa no quería mirar a nadie, sabía que todos los ojos se clavaban en él y eso le ponía muy nervioso, ya le había ocurrido en quinto, cuando entró en el equipo de quidditch.  
La señora Weasly abrazó a su hijo hasta casi cortarle la respiración, para ella Ron era su nueva esperanza de que otro de sus hijos fuera como ella soñaba. Luego se acercó a Hermione, a quien también abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Perdonadme, perdonadme- sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas dichosas – y yo que pensé que estabais tramando algo peligroso- esto sí que merece una fiesta- y se quedaron allí unos minutos, todos sentados alrededor de la mesa con sonrisas y sonrojos, disfrutando del momento


	3. Opcion 3 I

Opcion 3 Parte1

El reloj del coche marcaba las cinco menos cinco de la tarde, tío Bernon conducía malhumorado por la carretera de Londres  
- Llevas las manos limpias, Duddley?  
- Sí, papá - Duddy se frotó una vez más las manos en los pantalones - claro que las tengo limpias  
- Ya sabes que para un caballero es muy importante causar buena impresión cuando le presentan a alguien, y más si se trata de una señorita -la voz de tía Petunia sonó chillona en el asiento delantero.  
- No olvides que nuestro actual doctor es uno de los más cotizados de Londres - tío Bernon fíjó su mirada en Duddley a través del retrovisor- esta muela me está costando una fortuna!- su regordeta mano frotó la sonrojada mejilla- pero durará cien años  
-Sí, querido- tía Petunia se giró en su asiento hacia atrás- y ahora tendremos la ocasión de que mi joven galancito demuestro lo que vale- y dedicó una sonrisa a su pequeño  
- Mamá, por qué tengo que conocer a ninguna chica...-dijo Duddley tieso en su traje- no me interesa, yo quiero boxear con mis amigos  
- Duddy, cariño- tía Petunia trató de unir toda su paciencia - tú no vas a conocer a una chica- dijo entre dientes- o al menos no vas con esa- hizo un movimiento con los dedos de su mano a modo de comillas- intención  
- Entonces por qué tengo que vestirme así  
- Bueno, oficialmente acompañamos a tu padre, pero hoy, casualmente - le guió un ojo a Bernon- el doctor recibirá la visita de su hija  
- Espero que Bob me haya dado bien la información - Bernon puso cara de felicidad

Está encantado de ayudarme a "preparar" este encuentro inesperado - tío Vernon sonreía al hablar - pero por Dios, que el doctor no se entere, no le gustan este tipo de cosas...  
Harry estaba totalmente abstraído con el paisaje que pasaba veloz, imaginando que lo surcaba a lomos de su saeta de fuego, era mucho mejor que sentirse prisionero ¡cómo entendía a Hedwig!  
- Chico, chico, contesta!- la elevada voz de tía Petunia le devolvió a la realidad  
-¿Si?- contestó de mala gana  
No has escuchado nada de lo que te hemos dicho - un tono de reproche mayor que el habitual denotaba la irritación de tía Petunia.  
- Me dijisteis que me comportara como si no estuviera- desafió Harry- y es lo que estoy haciendo  
- Muy bien, jovencito -tío Vernon entrecerró sus ojillos- no quiero que estropees esta noche, y agradece que te llevemos con nosotros  
- De acuerdo, seré un niño bueno  
- Nada de cosas raras, entendido  
- Sabes que no puedo  
- Digo que si lo has entendido- la voz de tío Vernon subía de volumen cada sílaba  
- Sí, nada de ma, de cosas raras, me estaré quietecito, calladito y sentado hasta que lleguemos al restaurante, y allí pediré sólo el plato más barato.  
- No se te ocurra estropearlo - sentenció tío Vernon - a Bob y a mí nos ha costado mucho organizar esta reunión casual con la familia Granger  
- ¿Granger!- a Harry le salió un ruido socarrón  
- NO TE ATREVAS A INTERRUMPIRME- tío Vernon estaba colorado- sí el doctor Granger es nuestro dentista, y su hija además de tener la edad que nuestro Duddy es inteligente y guapa, según tengo entendido...  
- Pero papá...- Duddy intentó protestar  
- Hijo, ya va siendo hora de que empieces a pensar en tu futuro- la voz de tío Vernon sonaba firme- cuando te gradúes trabajarás como directivo en mi empresa, y necesitarás a tu lado una gran chica con la que comprometerte y formar una familia.

Duddley se hundía cada vez más en su asiento del coche, mientras a Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba claro que la noche empezaba a prometer...podría ser una casualidad, pero si no lo era sería divertido ver a "Casanova-Dursley" tratando de conquistar a Hermione...estaba deseando contárselo a Ron.  
El resto del viaje pasó en un suspiro, a las cinco y veinte los cuatro entraban en una gran sala de espera con un mostrador de mármol y grandes plantas, había mullidos sillones distribuidos en el espacio, y una mesita con revistas -podrían tener el profeta, o el quisquilloso...- pensó Harry, pero se cuidó mucho de decirlo en voz alta.  
Cuando se disponían a tomar asiento una enfermera apareció por un pasillo  
- Vernon Dursely?  
- Sí, soy yo  
- Pase por aquí, el doctor le espera- la enfermera hizo un gesto con el brazo- hoy es su único paciente, acaba de llegar de sus vacaciones y no se incorporaba al trabajo hasta mañana...-la sonrisa de la enfermera resultaba cálida.  
- Es una suerte que Bob, el señor Perkins, me recomendanse al doctor - la voz de tío Vernon se alejaba por el pasillo- ciertamente estoy muy contento  
- Señor Dursley - la voz del doctor Granger se oía al fondo- por favor tome asiento- una puerta se cerró y se apagaron las voces.  
Harry cogió un periódico de la mesita y estuvo echando un vistazo para ver si encontraba algo extraño, Duddley no paraba de removerse en su sillón.  
- Duddley?- la enfermera se acercó con una sonrisa- tu padre me ha pedido que tome tus datos para citarte la próxima semana- le entregó un formulario sobre una carpeta y un bolígrafo- desea que te realicemos tu revisión.  
Duddy abrió la boca para protestar, pero una mirada fulminante de su madre le hizo cambiar de opión.  
- Pondré tus datos - miró a Harry malévolamente- y será a tí a quien torturen

Pasaron los minutos y un crujido hizo entender que la puerta del fondo había sido abierta  
- Recuerde no tomar nada en la próxima media hora, y evite comer durante unos días por este lado  
- De acuerdo - la voz del tío Vernon sonaba acartonada - aunque esta noche tenemos una importante celebración -unos pasos se acercaban por el pasillo- Bob Perkins y yo hemos cerrado un importante contrato - por el pasillo empezaron a surgir las figuras de tío Vernon y del doctor Granger- además, mañana es el cümpleaños de mi chico, y hemos decidido traerlo a Londres a un buen restaurante, cenaremos todos juntos, le apetece acompañarnos doctor?- tío Vernon hablaba con dificultad, era evidente que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia.  
- Bueno, señor Dursley, no se que decirle, esta noche pensaba cenar con mi esposa y mi hija  
- Pues que vengan ellas también -tío Vernon extendió sus enormes brazos en un gesto de amplitud- así será más divertido  
- Pues, no se que pensarán ellas...  
- Oh, ahí está mi familia- interrumpió tío Vernon- venga, le presentaré- tía Petunia se puso en pie como un resorte y se acercó a su marido, Duddy tuvo serios problemas para levantarse del sillón en el que estaba encajado, luego se colocó el traje y se acercó a su padre- mi esposa Petunia  
- Encantada doctor- tía Petunia puso su mejor sonrisa- me han hablado maravillas de usted  
- Encantado- el doctor Granger besó su mano  
Oh!- tía Petunia soltó una risita  
- Y el joven Dursley- tío Vernon dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Duddy- en un par de años se graduará y formará parte de la directiva de mi empresa  
- Buenas noches- Duddy bajó la cabeza- mucho gusto en saludarle- su voz sonaba ahogada  
- Tú debes ser mi nuevo paciente - el doctor Granger estrechó la mano de Duddy- oh, que fuerza tienes jovencito, con cuidado estas manos serán las que te cuiden- una risa se extendió entre los adultos, Dursley no reía, le hubiese encantado partirle los dedos, pero desde que no podían incordiar a Harry sus padres ya no se mostraban tan permisivos con él.

- ¿Y ese joven?- el doctor Granger se fijó en Harry, que se escondía detrás del periódico  
-Oh, el chico- dijo tío Vernon- no es nadie, es nuestro sobrino, sus padres murieron y mi esposa que tiene un gran corazón decidió adoptarlo  
- No sabía que tuviesen otro chico en casa  
- Bueno- tío Vernon rodeó con un brazo el doctor Granger- en realidad sólo tiene unos días de permiso en verano- tío Vernon bajó la voz- es muy problemático, sabe, lo hemos mandado a San Bruto, para casos sin remedio, pero en verano...  
-Ah, lo siento  
- No se preocupe- tío Vernon soltó al doctor y se giró sobre su hombro -¡CHICO, ven aquí, dónde están tus modales- hizo un ostensible gesto con la cara- comportate educadamente, voy a presentarte- Harry dejó el periódico con una sonrisa de triunfo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde los otros estaban

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno espero que les guste esta nueva opcion que como dije antes creo mi amiga Nessy yme dejo publicarlas aca...**

**Ahoravienen las contestaciones a sus rr gracias por su rr primero que nada realmente esto es nuevo para mi asi que perdon si no estoy a la altura de la situacion jejeje**

**_GwenWeasley_** bueno que bien que te alla gustado la primera opcion y mas si no te gusta esta pareja quiere decirt que esta buena la historia entoces jejeje bueno por si alguien no entendio lo aclaro otra vez estas son varias opciones de como se podrian decir su amor Ronnie y Hermy hay alguna cortas como es el caso de la primera y la segunda opcion pero prometo que esta tiene bastante partes. gracias por tu rr y espero que te sigan gustando las demas opciones.

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe _**bueno como le aclare a Gwen son opciones y esta tercera promete más partes jejeje y si a mi tambien me hiso reir mucho como Nev y Ginny mandan al frente a Ronnie y Hermy jejjej bueno gracias tambien por tu rr y espero que esta nueva opcion te guste por lo pronto esta es un de mis favoritas es muy comica!

**_bringme_** que bueno que te gusto esta historia bueno realmente no creo que seas inbecil es bastante dificil va a mi me resulto dificil aprender a publicar pero no me dejaste tu mail dejamelo y te mando uno explicandote bien si? gracias por tu rr.

**_ladymoon _**hola qu ebueno que lo seguis tambien en el foro yo leo muchas historia ahi pero como ahora esta un poco loco tube que dejar de leer jejej bueno espero que sigas leyendo aca tambien muchas gracias por tu rr.

bueno espero que lo alla hecho bien jejeje y que recomienden este ff besos y hasta pronto!


	4. Opcion 3 II

**Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero comprenderan que estaba de vacas de invierno y bueno me la pase de un lado para otro llendo y viniendo de la casa de mis primos jejej un poquito por aqui otro por alla jeje buenoa la mio aqui va la segunda parte!**

Opcion3 parte2

-Este es- comenzó el señor Granger- es -

-Sí, es mi sobrino Harry -

- Es Harry- el señor Granger abrió los ojos exageradamente -Harry-

- Buenas noches señor Granger- Harry extendió su mano al señor Granger mientras se le acercaba con una sonrisa- Harry Potter- el señor Granger se abalanzó sobre Harry, estrechó su mano y le abrazó. Un rictus de horror apareció en el rostro de tío Vernon, Petunia parecía muy impresionada, y la cara de cerdito de Dursley estaba totalmente blanca. El señor Granger se giró hacia tío Vernon

- pero no me había dicho...

Tío Vernon se aclaró la voz - bueno, es que, yo, pues... esto- no encontraba las palabras para excusarse sin que pareciera una excusa- bueno, es lo que decimos para que nadie, es decir, lo conocía usted? -

- ¡Quién no conoce a Harry Potter!- la expresión de sorpresa del señor Granger ocupó su cara- desde que mi hija tuvo noticias de Hogwarts- el señor Granger miró a un lado y a otro- ya saben, de sus dones, pues no hay nadie más famoso -

- ¿Papá?- la voz de Hermione sonó en la puerta -tengo una sorpresa para ti -

-Adivina quien está aquí- el señor Granger escondió a Harry tras él. Los Dursley no salían de su estupor, no sólo el doctor conocía a Harry y su verdadera naturaleza sino que además esa hija que ya veían en la familia era, o no, una de ellos.

- Papá, traigo visita- Hermione entró en la sala seguida de un joven alto y espigado cuya roja cabellera destacaba sobre las blancas paredes- hay alguien que quiere conocer tu trabajo- a su lado un hombre delgado con idéntico pelo rojo que el joven.

- ¡Ah!- un grito de horror salió de tía Petunia, que instintivamente se escondió tras su esposo.

- ¡Dios mío, señores Dursley, buenas noches- Arthur se acercó con los brazos abiertos a tío Vernon - qué sorpresa encontrarles precisamente aquí Tío Vernon trató de apartarse, pero el señor Weasley le dio un fuerte apretón de manos - y Harry?-

- ¡Sorpresa! -Harry salió de detrás del señor Granger - preguntaba por mí- reía con ganas. Harry abrazó al señor Weasley y luego se volvió hacia sus amigos

- ¡Harry!- gritaron a un tiempo, y los dos corrieron a abrazarlo.

- ¿Recuerdan a mi hijo Ron?- dijo Arthur señalando a Ron- OH, señor Granger, disculpe, venía a darle una sorpresa y al final ni le he saludado- el señor Weasley pareció azorado por un instante.

- Buenas, Arthur- saludó el señor Granger- no te preocupes, a mí también me ha impresionado ver a Harry por aquí- y con una palmada en su hombro indicó que todo estaba bien- veo que ya conocías a los Dursley, yo acabo de conocer a la encantadora Petunia y al joven Duddley- el señor Granger miró a ambos- OH, por cierto, se me olvidaba- el señor Granger alzó las cejas- conocen ustedes a mi hija?-

- Puede que alguna vez la hayamos visto en King´s Cross- dijo tía Petunia estirando la nariz- pero Harry nunca nos la presentó Hermione hizo un mohín, parecía que había llegado el momento de saludar a la horrible familia de Harry.

-Buenas noches señor Dursley- Hermione ofreció su mano y estrechó la de tío Vernon- encantada señora Dursley- ambas procuraron evitar el beso en la mejilla de rigor- y tú debes ser Duddley- tendió resuelta la mano- me han hablado de ti- terminó mirando a Duddy a los ojos.

Harry no podía ser más feliz, en una sola noche había fastidiado a los Dursley y había recuperado a sus amigos, además nadie podía culparle esta vez.

- Lo siento, Vernon, pero creo que con la nueva situación no será posible que mi familia se una a ustedes esta noche- la mirada del señor Granger mostraba sinceridad- al parecer hoy nos toca a nosotros ser los anfitriones- y sonrió a los Weasley- pero propongo una cosa- levantó una mano en señal de parada- siempre que a ustedes les parezca bien-

- ¿Qué propone?- preguntó tío Vernon - Puesto que sería muy agradable cenar juntos y que los chicos puedan divertirse -el doctor hablaba con calma- he pensado que podríamos celebrar en mi residencia el cumpleaños de Harry, creo que es dentro de unos días- Duddy soltó un bufido- al fin y al cabo los Weasley están en Londres y son ellos los que siempre acogen a nuestros chicos.

Aunque el decoro obligaba a los Dursley a ofrecer su propio domicilio para la celebración la sola idea de tener a varios seres raros bajo su techo hizo que tía Petunia se estremeciera - Será un honor, doctor Granger-indicó- aunque antes me gustaría conocer a su esposa para poder colaborar con ella en los preparativos -

-Por supuesto, no tardará en llegar -

-No quisiera ser descortés- tío Vernon se aclaró la voz- pero llegamos tarde a nuestra cena con Bob- se mesó el bigote- si les parece mañana mismo les llamamos y planificamos todo-

- Está muy bien- el señor Granger le ofreció su mano- hasta mañana entonces -

- Hasta mañana- tío Vernon estrechó la mano del señor Granger- vamos, o llegaremos tarde- dijo mirando a su esposa y a Duddy- chico, vienes o prefieres quedarte con tus amigos -

-¿Puedo?- a Harry le parecía mentira lo que estaba oyendo.

- Siempre que te comportes- dijo tía Petunia -

- Gracias- no podía creerlo, sus tíos no aprovechaban la ocasión descargar contra él su frustración

El señor Granger acompañó a los Dursley hasta la puerta, mientras los demás se sentaban cómodamente en los sillones.

- Vernon- la voz del doctor sonaba seria- por qué decías que tu sobrino estaba en San Bruto- le miró severo -

- Bueno, verás- tío Vernon se paró un instante en la puerta mientras los demás se dirigían al coche- el chico reconoció el nombre y quería darte una sorpresa, y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió... -

- Ah! es eso- el tono del señor Granger cambió- pensaba que no te agradaba la idea de, bueno, ya sabes -

- Tranquilo- dijo tío Vernon- bueno, tengo que marcharme, buenas noches - Buenas noches Cuando el señor Granger regresó a la sala de espera todos reían con ganas.

La mañana del cumpleaños de Harry llegó, tía Petunia había accedido de mala gana a aprobar una lista de invitados para la fiesta, Harry había invitado a los Weasley al completo, también a Luna, y por su puesto había invitado a Neville, que también cumplía años ese día. Hedwig estaba feliz de poder volar llevando cartas y se lo demostraba a Harry con un suave ulular. Hagrid envió una felicitación con una lechuza de la escuela, y explicó a Harry que estaba muy ocupado con Grawp, y que este también le deseaba muchas felicidades.

Harry había escrito a Neville ofreciéndole celebrar conjuntamente su fiesta, al fin y al cabo nunca habían celebrado su cumpleaños con la gente de Hogwards. Para su sorpresa Hedwig regresó directamente con la respuesta: "Mi abuela está encantada y me ha dado permiso, por favor recogedme en San Mungo, estaré visitando a mis padres". Luego envió a Hedwig con un mensaje para Hermione y Ron explicándoles que compartiría la celebración con Neville, puesto que habían nacido el mismo día.

El teléfono sonó en el vestíbulo, tía Petunia se apresuró a cogerlo

-Sí, querida- decía con voz dejada- claro, no te preocupes, estaremos allí temprano- silencio- sí, Harry, si ahora se pone- se oyó el teléfono cayendo en la mesita y unos pasos que se acercaban a la escalera.

- ¡Harry, ponte al teléfono Harry bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, el rostro severo de tía Petunia le miraba con desprecio - Quieren hablarte -

-Ah, gracias- Harry tomó el teléfono y se puso de espaldas a tía Petunia - ¿Sí?-

- HARRY- la voz de Ron sonaba amplificada, Harry tuvo que separarse el auricular para no quedarse sordo.

- Por favor Ron, NO GRITES- trató de explicar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- la voz de Ron sonaba molesta- no te rías de mí, yo no uso estos chismes muggles -

- No me estoy riendo de ti, sólo digo que no grites -

- Harry¿estás ahí? -

- Ron, por favor, no es necesario que subas la voz - ¿Por qué te ríes? -

- NO-ME-ESTOY-RIENDO- la voz de Harry mostraba fastidio -

- ¡Ah! Harry, perdona, es que Hermione se ríe de mí- efectivamente se podía oír a Hermione riendo a su lado- esto del tefonolo es un chisme curioso-

- Teléfono, Ron, teléfono- ahora Harry trataba de que no se notara su risa.

- Deberías haber cogido estudios muggles-la voz de Hermione sonó al otro lado del hilo.

- Listilla- Ron soltó un bufido- no soporto que se ponga así- Ron cambió el tono de su voz- Harry, perdona, es que queríamos avisarte, Hermione ha invitado a unas cuantas amigas -

-A quien? -

- Bueno a las chicas del equipo y a su mejor amiga muggle- Ron parecía fastidiado- así que tendremos que tener cuidado -

- Está bien- Harry bajó la voz- entonces no llevaré la caja de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía preparada.  
- Eso ni se te ocurra- Ron se puso serio- la madre de Hermione ha traído cosas raras, hasta tiene un zumo de naranja con burbujas... -

-Tranquilo, Ron, era sólo una broma- Harry se giró para comprobar si su tía seguía detrás de él.

- iréis a recoger a Neville a San Mungo - Mi padre me ha dicho que lo acercará a casa de Hermione, pero que no podrá quedarse, tiene mucho que hacer-bajó la voz- ya sabes, la Orden -

- De acuerdo -Harry miró la cara de circunstancias de tía Petunia- nos vemos esta tarde -

- Hasta luego- Harry colgó el auricular con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Espera ahí, chico- la voz de tío Vernon surgió del salón -no tenemos más remedio que permitir esta fiesta- dijo apoyándose en su esposa- pero no pretendas que compremos un regalo a ese otro chico -

- Tranquilo, tío Vernon- dijo Harry altivo- ya me he encargado yo. -

- Y ¿con qué dinero?- preguntó tía Petunia con cara de asco- no dirás que tú tienes

- Dinero mágico- Harry miró fijamente a sus tíos- mi padre era rico- se volvió y subió las escaleras saboreando esas palabras y la reacción en la cara de sus tíos.

Al llegar a su dormitorio Harry se tumbó en la cama para poder disfrutar del momento, se sentía importante, tenía ganas de hacer ver a sus tíos que su padre no era ningún vago muerto de hambre.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana le avisaron de la presencia de una lechuza parda, parecía que hoy no dejaría de recibir felicitaciones, estaba exultante. Harry abrió la ventana y tomó la carta que llevaba la lechuza en su pata, ésta dio un gritito y salió volando. La carta llevaba el sello del Ministerio de Magia, Harry sintió como se formaba un nudo en su estómago -no he infringido ninguna norma- abrió el sobre y leyó con cierta aprensión:

Estimado señor Potter:  
Pasamos a comunicarle los resultados obtenidos en las diferentes pruebas realizadas por usted para obtener los TIMOS:

- Adivinación: Deficiente (D)

- Astronomía: Aceptable (A)

- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario (E)

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Mención de Excepcional (ME)

- Encantamientos: Excelente (E)

- Herbología: Aceptable (A)

- Historia de la Magia: Aceptable (A)

- Pociones: Supera las expectativas (S)

- Transformaciones: Supera las expectativas (S)

En nombre del tribunal transmitimos la enhorabuena por la demostración realizada en su prueba práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry se quedó mirando la carta durante unos minutos, había pasado del temor inicial al alivio de ver que eran las notas. Cuando empezó a leer pasó de la alegría -al fin y al cabo ya esperaba suspender adivinación, y esa Mención de Excepcional le hacía sentirse realmente orgulloso de sí mismo- a la decepción en unos instantes, al comprender que una S no era suficiente para estudiar pociones con Snape el siguiente curso, y era imprescindible sacar S en sus EXTASIS de pociones si de verdad quería ser auror.

- ¡Maldito Snape!-dijo entre dientes- al menos espero que a los demás les haya ido bien- Y con ese pensamiento se puso a revolver en sus cosas. Cuando sus tíos le avisaron para comer, apenas tenía ganas de bajar, pero no era el momento de estropearlo todo, así que se lavó las manos y bajo lentamente la escalera.

- ¿Por qué tenéis que comprarle un regalo?- la voz de Duddley sonaba rencorosa en la cocina.

- Porque es su fiesta de cumpleaños y estará allí todo esa gente- repuso tío Vernon

- No será necesario- dijo Harry- ya han visto los que me mandáis al colegio por Navidad -

- Desagradecido- tía Petunia tiró la servilleta que llevaba en la mano- date prisa, los Granger esperan, y también los Perkins -

- ¡Los Perkins!- Harry se sorprendió -

- Sí, hemos quedado con ellos- la voz de tío Vernon sonó profunda- hemos decidido hacer una reunión de adultos para dejar que los jóvenes os divirtáis- miró a Duddy y a Harry- y, por supuesto, para evitar que Bob sospeche lo vuestro.

- Up -Harry no dejaba de sorprenderse.

**

* * *

****Bueno espero que les haya gustado hasta aqui pero por favor quiero mas rr bueno desde ya les agradezco a mis fieles lectoras!**

**Amsp14: **espero que no te haya desilucionado jejej yo realmente en esta parte me mori de risa pero se vienen mejores espermos al proximo capitulo jejeeje ah por cierto me olvidaba cual es tu nombre? gracias por leer :)

**Sheila:** no por favor espero que despues de esto no me odies jejeej por que creo que lo que viene les va a gustar mas jeejej a por cierto me hubiese encatado que sea idea mia pero lamentablemente no tengo el privilegio de tener esa imaginacion asi que solo me conformo con publicar las historia que de muy buena gana mi amiga Nessy (la autora de este ff en el foro de la warner) me permitio pero bue... jeje besos gracias por leer de nuevo. :)

S**arah-keyko:** viste es una kapa por eso me parecio justo que todos puedan conocer las grandes historia de Nessy asi que espero que te siga gustandopor suerte Ron no se entero de eso por qwue sino pobre de Dudd y de Herm la hibanm a cargar por el resto del verano ejejejeje bueno besos y gracias por leer :)

**Bueno me despido y espero que les haya gustado espero que sus rr y que lo recomienden ejjejej besossssssssssssss**


	5. Opcion 3 III

**Bueno aca les traigo la tercera parte de la tercera opcion!**

**espero que les guste y gracias a mis tres lectoras por sus rr chicas le dedico este capitulo gracias y sigan mandandome rr que me levantan el animo!**

Opcion3 parte3

A media tarde los Dursley y Harry llegaban a una zona residencial en las afueras de Londres, donde se encontraban las más grandes casas de la ciudad

- ¡Vaya, no sabía que los Granger vivieran en una mansión- se sorprendió Harry

- Yo nunca habría buscado una chica inferior para mi Duddy, lástima que tenga ese defecto- sentenció tío Vernon- recuerda Duddy que la señorita Granger a invitado a su vecina, y ella no es rara- tío Vernon miraba a su hijo a través del retrovisor

- Y qué, yo no quiero estar rodeados de esa gente rara- protestó Duddley- si se me acercan los golpearé

- Cuidado primo, los hermanos de Ron son mayores de edad- a Duddley le corrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, aún recordaba el caramelo longuilinguo que le habían dado

- Harry, te prohíbo que amenaces así a tu primo- dijo la tía Petunia- y tú, jovencito, ya va siendo hora de que te comportes, recuerda que aunque no haya salido bien lo del doctor, la amiga de su hija podría convenirte

- Pero mamá... - Se te acaba lo bueno - dijo Harry entre dientes - menos mal que a mí no me buscan novia - se reía- claro, que no te preocupes, seguro que tú la espantas a la primera.

El coche cruzó una gran verja de hierro, y se encontraron ante un precioso jardín donde podía distinguirse, al fondo, una gran carpa. Los señores Granger estaban en la puerta de la casa, preparados para recibirles, junto a ellos la señora Weasley parecía entusiasmada.

- ¡Harry!. Oh, Harry cielo, muchas felicidades - Molly espachurró a Harry entre sus brazos

- te he preparado tu pastel favorito

- Gracias -Harry se rascó la cabeza- ¿Ha llegado el Sr. Weasley con Neville?

- Sí, pasa, cielo, están todos dentro- Molly soltó a Harry

- ¿y tú debes ser?...

- Duddley- su voz apenas era audible

- Pasa, la juventud está ahí dentro- luego miró severamente a los Dursley, estaba claro que le gustaban tan poco como ella a ellos- buenas tardes- dijo secamente y siguió a los chicos.

Harry llegó a un gran salón donde estaban casi todos sus amigos, Hermione parecía malhumorada

- Hola Harry, felicidades - dijo más seria de lo normal

- ¿Qué pasa?- Harry miró instintivamente a Ron

- No, no tiene que ver con él. Son los TIMOS...

- Sí, Harry, es magnífico- Ron fue corriendo a su encuentro

- Sí, ha sido genial- una voz grave sonó a su espalda- mi abuela casi se cae de la impresión- Neville llegó a la altura de Harry, su voz había cambiado y él también, parecía haber crecido al menos 10 cms- para celebrarlo me ha llevado a Ollivanders y me ha comprado una varita nueva

- A mí también me han llegado los resultados- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza- pero no son como yo quería- sacó el pergamino del bolsillo y se lo pasó a Ron

- ¡Mención de Excepcional!- a Ron se le iluminó el rostro- nunca había oído que pudiesen dar esta nota- Neville emitió un largo silbido

- Enhorabuena- dijo Hermione- estoy orgullosa de ti- y le tendió la mano- ves, yo tenía razón en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras siempre sacas mejores notas que yo

- Está resentida porque no ha sacado todo excelente- dijo Ron mirándola por encima del hombro- es una tragedia, pero sólo tiene una S en Astronomía

- Sabía que sacarías unas notas únicas- dijo Harry- y al fin y al cabo el examen de Astronomía no fue muy normal que digamos

- Es cierto- Hermione se enderezó- de todos modos no la necesito para mis EXTASIS

- Desde que me ofreciste celebrar la fiesta juntos pensé que era el mejor regalo que podía tener - Neville sacó su pergamino del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Harry- pero esto lo convierte en un día único -

Neville había obtenido A en astronomía, dos E, en Herbología y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y el resto eran S- voy a poder prepararme para estudiar Sanación

- ¡Hey, tus notas son parecidas a las mías! -dijo Ron que miraba por encima del hombro de Harry- en Herbología e Historia de la Magia sólo he tenido A, y D en Adivinación -hizo un gesto de excusa- pero saqué S en Astronomía- miró a Hermione- como Hermione

- No quisiera ser aguafiestas- dijo Harry- pero para estudiar los EXTASIS de pociones Snape exige una mínimo de E- una sombra pasó por su rostro- así que no podremos prepararnos -Harry casi lloraba- al final Umbridge se salió con la suya, no podré ser auror.

- ¡Pero Harry!- Ron dio un leve empujón a su amigo- es verdad, tú aún no lo sabes

- ¿Saber el qué?

- Snape no dará pociones el próximo curso- terminó Ginny que en esos momentos llegaba al grupo- con una S será suficiente- Ginny besó la mejilla de Harry

-¡Esto sí es un regalo!-

- Aunque -Ron fruncía la nariz- Snape sí nos dará clase el año que viene

- ¿Cómo? -

- Es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- anunció Hermione- por eso no dará pociones- la felicidad de Harry pareció evaporarse por momentos

- Felicidades, Harry- Luna surgió de alguna parte con una sonrisa- te agradezco que me invitaras -y volvió a desaparecer

- ¡Vaya por Dios!- los gemelos aparecieron con un chasquido en mitad del salón junto a Alicia y Angelina

- si parecemos un equipo de quidditch! -¡Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina!- Harry se animó al ver allí tantos compañeros

- que sorpresa -

- Bueno sí, ya sabemos que somos importantes pero no te alteres pequeño- dijo Fred dándose importancia

- por cierto Lee Jordan no ha podido venir, pero os manda sus felicitaciones- George sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo

- Gracias -Neville, entusiasmado se dispuso a coger la tarjeta

- Neville, no -Harry le había avisado demasiado tarde, el sobre desprendió un líquido que hizo surgir flores en la mano de Neville

- Señor Longbotton, sabíamos de su interés por la Herbología- George se puso firme- pero esto nos parece demasiado

Todos rieron la broma, y los malos momentos parecieron olvidados. Todos, menos Duddley, que estaba acobardado en un rincón, viendo como los gemelos usaban la magia impunemente.

Sonó una campana en la entrada.

-Esa debe ser Adelaida- dijo Hermione- por favor chicos arreglad eso- señaló la mano de Neville con la cabeza- es muggle

Duddley dio un respingo en la silla al oír aquella palabra.

Un instante más tarde Hermione entraba en la sala acompañada de una chica de cara pálida y pelo negro, sus ojos eran color miel y su expresión aunque tímida resultaba alegre.

- Os presento a mi amiga Adelaida Scott- todos saludaron con la mano- ha sido mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas

- Hola a todos- saludó Adelaida tímidamente -no me dijiste que esto iba a estar tan bien surtido de pelirrojos- añadió sólo para Hermione

- ¿Te molesta?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida

- ¡Al contrario! -la cara de Adelaida resplandecía- tengo debilidad por los pelirrojos, me vuelven loca- miró fijamente a Ron- ¡eh, y ese de ahí no está nada mal

- Si tú lo dices -Hermione trató de parecer indiferente

- ¿Quién es el morenazo que está con él?

- ¡Adelaida! -Hermione se escandalizó- son mis mejores amigos

-pues tienes buen ojo- Adelaida parecía relamerse

- ¿desde cuándo eres así?- definitivamente esta no era la Adelaida que Hermione conocía

- Ven te presentaré a todos. Hermione presentó a Adelaida a cada uno de los invitados, terminando en Duddley que no era capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima

- ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?- Adelaida lo miró de arriba abajo

- No, perdón- Duddley tosió- es que creo que te conozco de algo

Lo dudo, he estado en el extranjero los últimos dos años, y antes iba al Instituto Femenino de Arslow

- Oh, mi colegio está muy cerca- se secó la mano contra el pantalón y le extendió hacia ella- encantado de conocerte, Duddley Dursley.

Unas palmadas terminaron con el murmullo reinante en la sala

- Chicos, ahora que estamos todos creo que ya podemos pasar a la carpa- la señora Granger sonreía en la puerta- vamos, los adultos nos marchamos en un instante

- De acuerdo -Hermione cogió a Adelaida de un brazo y a Duddy del otro y salió resuelta al jardín, donde estaba situada la carpa, los demás les siguieron. Al entrar en la carpa los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos, habían decorado el interior con adornos de todos los colores, y un doble pastel gemelo presidía una mesa cubierta de las más deliciosas cosas que pudieran esperar, la señora Granger incluso había puesto zumo de calabaza y había permitido a Harry llevar la cerveza de mantequilla.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en correr hacia la barra que había montada

- ¿Qué desea tomar el señor?- pregunto Fred

- Una de regalos calentitos- contestó George

- Eso está hecho- y de detrás de la barra sacaron dos enormes paquetes

- HORA DE REPARTIR LOS REGALOS- gritaron a un tiempo

- Harry, Neville, por favor venid aquí Los dos se acercaron hasta donde estaban los gemelos, Harry parecía desconfiar un poco, pero la presencia de Adelaida le daba cierta tranquilidad.

- Abridlos- gritó Ginny -

Tú primero, Harry

- No, mejor los dos a la vez

- Está bien- Neville tomó aire

- a la una, a las dos y a las tres- los dos tiraron a la vez del envoltorio y ante ellos apareció una caja llena de colores con fotografías de los gemelos guiñando el ojo, en el frente podía leerse "Surtido Weasly-de Luxe, para realizar tus sueños más atrevidos"

- Esto es genial- Harry estaba encantado con tanto artículo de broma

- Como se entere mi abuela me mata - Pues que no se entere- dijo George- puedes mandarlo al colegio aparte

- Sí, nunca se sabe si aparecerá otra Umbridge- Fred miró serio a Neville

- IIIInngh- e imitó el sonido de un relincho.

- Nos toca- Alicia dio un codazo a Angelina

- ahí van- y lanzó un paquete a Neville y un sobre a Harry

- Bueno Neville, creo que tú naciste un rato antes... - No me esperaba tener regalos- Neville estaba encantado- y menos de vosotras- abrió nerviosamente el envoltorio y encontró una planta dentro- ¡una Titaniam Egea, gracias es genial- y con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó a las dos chicas.

- Ahora tú Harry- Angelina señaló el sobre con la barbilla- ábrelo Harry abrió el sobre, dentro había un pergamino con el membrete del Ministerio de Magia, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El escrito revocaba todas las prohibiciones que había sobre Harry y el Quidditch, ya que los decretos que Dolores Umbridge había editado en Hogwarts, aunque en proceso de anulación, seguían en vigor, y Angelina no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos. Además había otro pergamino con las firmas de todos los componentes del equipo de Gryffindor solicitando su regreso como buscador.

- Hey, esto es genial- cuánto había echado de menos el quidditch- pero no era necesario que pidieras mi regreso formalmente- río- creo que tenía una gran sustituta- y miró a Ginny

- Bueno, es que ha sido mi último año- dijo Angelina- y como capitana tengo el deber de asegurar el fututo del equipo con todo el arsenal

- Además, nos gusta estar cerca de ti- añadió Alicia- eh, no me empujes George- George puso cara de despiste.

- Bueno, pues ahora le toca a "tu ya no-sustituta"- Ginny se adelantó con dos enormes tarjetones en la mano

- tomad, hay más pero no podía dároslo hoy- miró de refilón a Adelaida

Los chicos abrieron la tarjeta de felicitación, sonaba una música alegre y dentro había una imagen de fuegos artificiales que dibujan FELIZ CÜMPLEAÑOS, con letra menuda una dedicatoria concluía la tarjeta.

- Muchas gracias Ginny- Harry le dio un beso en la cara

- Gracias -Neville estaba sonrojado- es muy bonito lo que has puesto- tú no me das un beso?- Ginny se acercó y besó la cara de Neville

- sí, claro- y le devolvió el beso.

Adelaida se acercó para mirar por encima del hombro de Harry la dedicatoria, pero Harry fue más rápido.

-Toma, yo también te he traído algo- Adelaida le entregó un paquete- y para ti también- dio otro paquete igual a Neville- como no os conocía no sabía que compraros, espero que os guste

-¡Una cartera!- Neville la miró sorprendido- es muy bonita- la giraba en sus manos para verla desde todos los ángulos- mi abuela no me deja tener una porque dice que la perdería enseguida

-Ah, no lo sabía- Adelaida parecía algo cortada- pero me alegra que te guste- se giro hacia Harry- ¿a ti te ha gustado?

- Claro, muchas gracias- Harry movió la mano mostrando la tarjeta- realmente me viene muy bien.

Una tos sonó a espaldas de Harry -yo también te he traído un regalo- Duddley llevaba un estuche en la mano- perdona, a ti no tuve tiempo de traerte nada- Duddley parecía azorado- mis padres no me han dejado salir de casa, he estado castigado-miró a Harry y luego bajó la cabeza esperando que su primo no le delatara

- ¡Vaya!- Harry tomó el estuche- ¡no me lo esperaba!- abrió la caja y vio con asombro como aparecía un magnífico cronógrafo- Duddley, un cronógrafo, me vendrá muy bien, gracias- y a pesar suyo estrechó la mano de su primo con verdadero agradecimiento.

Luna y Hermione se acercaron a los chicos - Creo que nos toca -

Luna entregó un paquetito a Neville- me ha costado encontrarlas, pero ha merecido la pena -y le besó la mejilla

- Gracias, Luna - Neville abrió el paquete, en su interior había una caja de madera- es muy bonita -dijo con voz agradecida pero sin demasiado entusiasmo

- No, ábrela- Luna parecía impaciente

- NO ES POSIBLE!- la cara de Neville se había iluminado como si en la caja hubiera un gran foco- pero si son semillas de- se retuvo al ver a Adelaida cerca- parece que te gusta la botánica

- Neville cerró la caja-sí es mi punto débil, y veo que más de una se ha dado cuenta.

- ¡Luna!- La voz de Harry delataba su sorpresa- ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido?

- Yo hace tiempo que tengo uno- miró hacia el pensadero que Harry tenía en sus manos- pensé que te ayudaría a sentirte bien.

- Sí, creo que me vendrá bien despejar la mente de vez en cuando -Harry también besó a Luna

- Eh, qué pasa- espetó Angelina

- Eso, es que piensas dar un beso de agradecimiento a todas menos a nosotras- Alicia se puso en jarras

- No, ni mucho menos- Harry se acercó a las dos chicas y las besó

-cuidado con lo que haces pequeño -George le miraba divertido

- sí, es muy peligroso mezclarse con nuestras jugadoras favoritas -Fred apuntaba con el dedo; Angelina puso los ojos en blanco y todos rieron la broma.

- No, en serio- Harry volvía a mirar a Luna -no se como lo haces, pero parece que pudieras leer dentro de mí.

- Es algo natural -contestó ella escuetamente.

- Tomad -Hermione entregó un enorme paquete a Neville- ahora no sé si te gustará tanto como cuando lo encontré -parecía muy pesado- espero no defraudarte- dio a Harry algo enorme y pesado

- ¿Cómo has podido, Hermione -la voz de Ron sonó enfadada- cómo has podido regalar libros ahora que estamos en vacaciones

- Pero si es... - Neville estaba feliz como un colegial- Hermione..., tú siempre me ayudas y esto es -hacía aspavientos con los brazos... - no se, bueno- cerró el libro y lo guardó rápidamente, luego se acercó a Hermione y la dio un fuerte abrazo- gracias, de verdad- un beso en la frente selló su agradecimiento. - ¡Eres la mejor! -

Harry reía viendo la cara de Ron- te habrá costado mucho conseguirlo

- Un poco- Hermione se enderezó- tuve que pedirlo por le, correo y hacerle unos arreglillos -guiñó un ojo a Harry

- Vaya no sabía que fueras tan aficionado al fútbol- Adelaida miraba impresionada la portada de aquel voluminoso ejemplar

- Bueno, sí, siempre me ha gustado- Harry miró a Hermione, al parecer antes de entregarle el libro le había realizado un hechizo para que los muggles no pudiesen ver el contenido real, y el libro pareciera de fútbol

- ¿Me lo prestarás?- Ron miraba embobado las ilustraciones de los mejores jugadores de quidditch en acción

-sabes que, Ni se te ocurra- atajó Hermione- a este cretino que no para de criticar todo lo que hago no le vas a dejar el libro- y se volvió desafiante a Ron

- Hey, que yo creía que era otra cosa -Ron retrocedió

- Otra cosa -Hermione miró al techo y resopló- claramente te has quejado de que le regalase un libro

- Quiero decir -Ron se trababa- que pensaba que sería un libro de encan, encajes matemáticos o algo así

- La verdad es que en vuestro colegio sois un poco raros- dijo Adelaida divertida

- Sí, muy raros- corroboró Duddley con miedo

- No, es solo que no soporto a este pelirrojo

- Ah, pues déjamelo a mí, es tan mono- Adelaida miró de arriba a abajo a Ron- no te importa¿verdad?-miró a Ron que estaba totalmente ruborizado

- Esto... bueno -Ron no sabía dónde meterse- creo que ya sólo quedan los míos- y fue corriendo detrás de la barra donde los gemelos tenían los suyos escondidos Ron llegó con dos paquetes, uno pequeño y otro de buen tamaño

- Si no te importa Neville, quisiera dar el suyo primero a Harry

- No, claro que no -Neville era sincero- este está siendo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, nunca había tenido tantos regalos Ron entregó el paquete pequeño a Harry, estaba envuelto en papel normal, en su interior una tela protegía algo, Harry lo destapó con curiosidad

- ¡Ron, cómo- alternaba la vista de su mano a Ron- cómo lo supiste - Bueno, lo encontré destrozado detrás de tu cama- Harry recordó el cromo de Krum- y decidí que podrías quererlo, así que lo guardé. Al llegar a casa el profesor Lupin estaba visitando a mis padres y lo reconoció, nos explicó que era el que tenía tu padre- Ron tragó saliva- y pensamos que te lo habría regalado Sirius- una sombra recorrió a los chicos- así que lo arregló para ti, este regalo en realidad es suyo. - Es lo único que tengo de él - unas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Harry- de ellos.

- Lo sé -Ron frunció los labios- y también sé que eran cuatro, y su significado... -cogió la caja- por eso he pensado que el regalo más apropiado para los dos sería este- abrió el paquete y sacó seis pequeñas piezas envueltas en tela- Lupin me ayudó, él ya había fabricado los cuatro anteriores -Ron le entregó uno a Neville, otro a Harry, Luna, Ginny y Hermione, luego tomó otro para sí- estos son para nosotros- Neville parecía confuso

- qué es Ron?

-Ábrelo, son casi idénticos,pero cada uno tiene una pequeña diferenciacomo ven cada uno tiene la iniciales y el color que identifica a la persona a la que pertece- Ron mostraba su orgullo- por ejemplo el mio es naranja conste que yo no lo eleji solo salio eh!- dijo ron esto ultimo apenado y en un susurro.

Ginny que sabía de lo que se trataba cogió a Neville del brazo y se lo llevó aparte.

- Qué asignaturas más raras tenéis- Adelaida no salía de su asombro- un profesor que fabrica espejos..., no lo entiendo

- No es que fabrique espejos- Fred cogió por el hombro a Adelaida y se la llevó hacia un lado- es que está como una cabra.

Ginny y Neville volvieron con los demás, Neville era feliz, y cualquiera que lo mirase podría sentirlo

- Esto es muy, pero muy especial para mí- y los seis se fundieron en un abrazo

- Y estos son los héroes del Ministerio- George hizo el gesto de vomitar- son unos blandengues

-Déjalos en paz- Alicia pellizcó su brazo- lo que pasa es que tienes envidia

- Qué es eso de los héroes del Ministerio- Adelaida no dejaba de sorprenderse

- Sólo una broma de colegio, perdona- Fred seguía abrazado a Adelaida

- Y ahora me toca a mí- Harry salió como un rayo de la carpa y regresó jadeando unos minutos más tarde con un enorme bulto colgando de la mano

- esto es para ti - Neville destapó el paquete y allí estaba, en su jaula plateada una preciosa lechuza parda, de plumas casi doradas y brillante pico- Ya sé que tienes apego al viejo Trevor, pero pensé que Mercurio no estaría nada mal para los próximos años.

-Mercurio, mensajero de los dioses- dijo distraídamente Luna.

- Harry es preciosa -Neville estaba entusiasmado- ya verás cuando la vea mi abuela, no se lo va a creer.

- Decididamente... -Adelaida intentó hablar

- Cielos, y yo que pensaba que eras una chica de mundo

- Fred se hizo el interesante- estudiando en el extranjero y todo eso

- Bien, pues si ya está todo- George se frotó la tripa

- la cena espera

- Falto yo- Neville se volvió hacia Harry

- te he traído esto- y sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía- la encontré hace unos días y pensé que te gustaría tenerla, es nuestra primera foto juntos Harry tomó la foto, lo único que veía eran dos caras sonrientes asomadas en el marco, eran Lilly y Alice

- Pero si son nuestras madres -Harry sintió un pinchazo- las dos mujeres hicieron su aparición en la foto desfilando con su enorme barriga de embarazada- es de cuando estaban esperándonos.

- Sí, yo tengo muchas fotos de mi madre, y pensé que te gustaría tener esta -Neville se acercó a mirar la foto con él- hoy me he acordado mucho de ella, y estoy seguro de que las dos estarían felices de saber que somos amigos

- Yo también lo creo - Harry guardó la foto en la cartera y la puso en un bolsillo de su camisa- así estará cerca de mi corazón.

- Bueno chicos -Fred dio unas palmadas en el aire- es hora de comer

Todos se fueron hacia las mesas...

* * *

Bueno espero que les halla gustdo quie les parecieron lo regalos eh ?

bueno gracias por sus rr otra vez :) espero que me sigan mandando lamento no poder responder prometo que en le proximo si es que si no me voy ahora en casa me matan jejej besos y por favor: rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr rr


	6. Opcion 3 IV

Opcion3 parte4

Todos se fueron hacia las mesas La señora Granger había preparado deliciosos manjares y los chicos disfrutaron comiendo, mientras, de fondo sonaban viejas canciones de los Beatles en la cadena de música.

Se divertían de lo lindo, Fred y Adelaida estaban enfrascados en una animada conversación, en un momento dado Fred se acercó a George y le susurró algo, George desapareció por la puerta y volvió a aparecer con una botella en la mano.

- Chicos, Adelaida y yo tenemos un juego que proponeros- Fred alzó la voz para que todos le oyeran.

- Necesitamos que acerquéis esa mesa -Adelaida señaló una mesa redonda que estaba al fondo.

- Ron, ayúdame con esto -George llevaba la botella y vasos para todos.

- Vamos a sentarnos todos alrededor de la mesa -Fred señaló las sillas.

- Eso sí, chico chica -añadió Adelaida, y reservó un sitio a cada lado de ella. Los chicos se fueron sentando: a la izquierda del hueco que Adelaida se había sentado se sentó Alicia, a su izquierda Fred, y siguiendo la dirección del reloj estaban Angelina, Duddley, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry y Hermione, Ron llegó y se sentó al lado de Hermione, George ocupó el hueco que le habían dejado chicos.

- Coged un vaso cada uno- George estaba llenando los vasos con el contenido de la botella- vamos a brindar en honor a los dos homenajeados -y levantó su vaso- ¡Por Harry y Neville, que sigan cumpliendo años e invitándonos a todos.

- ¡Por Harry y Neville! -respondieron todos alzando sus vasos y bebiendo un largo trago.

- Hum, qué rico -dijo Duddley- ¿qué es? -todos miraron a Duddley, era la primera vez que se atrevía a hablar, luego miraron a George, ciertamente habían tomado demasiado rápido lo que les había traído.

- Ah, bueno, esto -George miró su vaso- pues es un sueltalenguas.

- ¿Qué? -el horror se dibujó en los ojos de Ron.

- Tranquilo hermanito -Fred guiñó un ojo- no hay de que preocuparse.

- Vamos a jugar a la cerilla -anunció Adelaida mientras colocaba sobre la mesa una caja de cerillas de madera- ¿conocéis el juego?

- Sí - se oyeron algunas voces.

- No, explícanos -dijo Harry.

- Muy bien -Adelaida se puso recta en su silla- se coge una cerilla, se enciende y se empieza a pasar al que está a tu izquierda, al que se le apaga se le somete a una prueba

- ¿Qué clase de prueba? pregunto Ron ingenuamente.

- La primera vez que se apaga la cerilla puedes elegir- continuó George- beso o pregunta

- Por eso estamos chico chica -añadió Fred

- Las siguientes debe ser lo contrario a la anterior -siguió George- y siempre se besa a la persona situada a tu derecha.

- ¿Quién hace las preguntas?- preguntó Hermione con cierta preocupación

- Bueno, la primera la hará Adelaida -Fred la señaló con la cabeza- porque es la que encenderá la primera cerilla, luego, al que se le apague la cerilla enciende la siguiente e impone la prueba -una sonrisa pícara se posó en el rostro de Fred

- Bueno- dijo Neville- si sólo es una pregunta por qué decís que es una prueba

- ¡Inocente! -George se reía- es que el beso no lo eliges tú

-OH- Neville se sonrojó

- Bueno¿empezamos? -George miró a su alrededor, todos asintieron.

La cerilla empezó a girar: Adelaida, George, Alicia, Fred. se apagó varias veces con las consiguientes pruebas, las chicas pedían pregunta, los chicos beso, llegó el turno de Hermione...

- Decide prefecta- George miraba risueño a Hermione.

- Beso - ¿Segura?

- Sí- Hermione quería quitárselo de encima antes de que el juego fuese subiendo de tono

- De acuerdo, un beso en los labios- George retó a Hermione con la mirada.

Hermione besó a Harry en los labios mientras los gemelos le coreaban, Ron prefirió mirar para otro lado. La cerilla giró de nuevo, Ron, Adelaida..., Duddley

- ¡Ay! -Duddley se había quemado- mierda -Duddley se tapó la boca

- Elige -dijo Hermione Duddley miró a Angelina, no quería besar a la única chica "diferente"

- Pregunta -dijo con voz entrecortada

- ¿Por qué te cae mal Harry? -Hermione no había meditado mucho la pregunta, pero sintió que eso era precisamente lo que quería saber

- Es raro, es débil y no tiene padres, además a mi padre no le gusta -Duddley se hinchó- vive gracias a la caridad de mis padres, no tiene nada.

- Eso no es cierto -se apresuró a atajar Ron

- Tranquilo, Ron -Harry tocó el brazo de su amigo por encima de Hermione- no pasa nada.

Duddley miró a Harry con desafío y encendió la siguiente cerilla. El giro paró pronto, ahora era Harry quien tenía la cerilla apagada en sus manos, Duddley puso cara de triunfo, ahora terminaría de hundirlo. - ¿Beso o pregunta?- un fulgor maligno salió de sus ojos

- Pregunta -dijo Harry secamente, no quería que Duddy le ordenase algo ofendente para Luna

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido novia? - Duddley arrugó la cara al preguntar

- ¡Vamos, vaya una pregunta! -saltaron los gemelos a un tiempo.- todos sabemos que Harry salía con Cho!

- Sí -respondió Harry triunfal- pero ya no- no quería dejar abierta la posibilidad de que le castigasen por ello o algo parecido, aunque no entendía por qué sentía aquello

- Ahora está con ese imbécil de Michael -la voz de Neville mostraba profundo desprecio

- Por fin alguien que también piensa que Michael es imbécil -afirmó sonriente Ron

- El muy estúpido tenía a la mejor chica del colegio -Neville miró a Ginny de soslayo- y ahora está con esa buscadora de segunda. Ginny se sonrojó.

- Vamos, sigue - George espetó a Harry con un movimiento nervioso. Una nueva cerilla giró: Hermione, Ron, Adelaida, ...,Angelina

- Elige...

- Beso -respondió Angelina sonriente. Fred miró a Harry con gesto suplicante- vamos -le guiñó un ojo.

Harry comprendió por fin cual era el verdadero propósito del juego- en que estaba pensando -se dijo- como tú quieras -se oyó decir, como si estuviera viéndolo todo desde fuera. Fred estaba a punto de fulminar a Harry con la mirada cuando Angelina tomó su cara entre sus manos y le besó la boca. Fred empezó a soltar humo por las orejas, todos rieron.

- UUUUUUUh, creo que te está subiendo la temperatura - rió George

- ¿Cómo hace eso?- Adelaida no podía aguantar la risa

- Es una de sus típicas bromas -afirmó Ginny- de lo que hagan los gemelos no debes sorprenderte.

El juego continuó y ahora era el turno de que George respondiese a Angelina - ¿De donde sacasteis el dinero para montar la tienda del Callejón Diagón?

- Harry nos financió -George hizo gesto de levantarse el sombrero ante Harry- ya sabes con el premio del concurso.

Los ojos de Duddley estaban fuera de sus órbitas - ¿Cómo? - preguntó

- tendrás que esperar a tu turno- George encendió otra cerilla- seguimos. Esta vez la rueda se paró en Ron, que ya había respondido antes a una pregunta - Vaya hermanito -George reía con sonrisa pícara- creo que te toca beso -La cara de Ron era más roja que su propio pelo

- Sí -arrugó la nariz- que me vas a poner- preguntó apocado

- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que Harry estrene su maravilloso cronómetro -George se frotó las manos

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Ron estaba cada vez más nervioso - Pues que se acabaron las tonterías, un beso de verdad y de no menos de... -señaló el reloj- cuarenta segundos- Ron palideció de repente

- Harry cronometra!- Ron miró abrumado a Hermione, que también estaba coloradísima, cogió aire y la besó, en unos instantes parecía que los dos estaban bastante más relajados.

- ¡TIEMPO! -Harry temía no ser oído. Ron y Hermione se separaron con un respingo, se miraron a los ojos un instante y luego bajaron la cabeza. Ron encendió una nueva cerilla mecánicamente y se la pasó a Adelaida que intentaba disimular su risa, como el resto.

La cerilla llegó hasta Neville, que no podía contener la risa cuando miraba a los prefectos sonrojados.

- ¡AU! -a pesar de haberse quemado no podía evitar reírse

- Ahora te toca beso a ti -Ron miró irónico a Neville- veamos señor Longbotton si te sigues riendo -Ron cogió el brazo izquierdo de Harry- cronometra Harry- estiró los labios- que sean sesenta segundos -a Neville se le iluminó la cara, era la mejor venganza que jamás había recibid

o- Vale -se giró hacia Ginny y la besó. - TIEMPO -Harry volvió a subir la voz- he dicho TIEM-POOO -Ginny y Neville seguían besándose ante el asombro del grupo.

- ¿Cómo vais chicos? -la voz de la señora Weasly sonó fuera- ¿necesitáis algo?- Ginny y Neville se separaron como un rayo, Molly estaba ya entrando por la puerta

- Es muy bonito eso de que todos estéis en el mismo equipo -dijo Adelaida como si tal cosa

- Bueno, Neville y yo no estamos en el equipo- Hermione reaccionó al vuelo- pero somos sus mejores fans

- Sí, yo no soy muy bueno en los deportes- dijo Neville casi atragantándose -

¡Vaya una juventud! -la señora Weasly se puso en jarras frente a la mesa- es que vosotros no bailáis

- Más tarde -respondió rápidamente Ginny- es que la música... -y arrugó la nariz con el gesto típico de Ron

- Perfecto -la señora Weasly sacó con gesto triunfante unos discos que tenía escondidos entre la ropa- esto lo envía Arthur, seguro que os animará -y mostró la carátula del último éxito de las Brujas de Macbeth.

- ¡Yo lo pondré! -Hermione cogió los discos y se dirigió a la cadena de música

- Bueno, chicos, si no queréis nada más.. -miró a unos y otros- vale, vale, ya me voy -y tras mover el pelo de Harry volvió a marcharse

- ¡Uf, ha faltado poco! -Ginny puso cara de circunstancias

- Vaya, vaya con la pequeñaja -Fred miraba asombrado a su hermana

- Es una auténtica caja de sorpresas -concedió George

- Menos mal que Adelaida ha reaccionado bien - Harry la miró cálidamente.

- Gracias -Adelaida se mesó el pelo- se me ocurrió de repente- arqueó las cejas- la verdad, me intriga que en vuestro colegio dejen equipos mixtos, mi colegio era sólo de chicas

- Sí, hay cuatro equipos, uno por casa- explicó Ron

- ¿Cómo por casa? - Bueno, los alumnos estamos divididos en cuatro casas de estudios -Ron parecía azorado, tenía la sensación de haber metido la pata- por ejemplo, casi todos nosotros somos de la casa de Gry, del león, pero Luna es de la casa del águila -Ron dirigió una mirada suplicante a Luna, no sabía como salir de la explicación sin descubrir la existencia de Hogwarts a un muggle, su padre lo mataría...

- ¿Entonces tú no eres de su equipo?- Adelaida miró a Luna

- No, yo soy águila- Luna tenía la mirada perdida- pero salvo cuando tienen partido contra mi casa los animo con fuerza, sobre todo desde que Ronald está en el equipo -y siguió mirando al vacío

- Ya -Adelaida se giró hacia Ron- ¿y tú de que juegas? -sonrió

- Ah, yo soy guardián -la voz de Ron se llenó de orgullo

- Qué gracia, hacía mucho que no oía llamar guardián a los porteros - Adelaida parecía divertida

- ¿Qué es un portero? -preguntó Alicia

- El que guarda la portería -Adelaida parecía no creer lo que oía

- Los postes -atajó Harry- creo que Adelaida piensa que jugamos al fútbol -aclaró con una elocuente mirada

- Y entonces ¿a qué jugáis?- Adelaida estaba sorprendida- todo el mundo juega al fútbol

- Nosotros no -respondió Angelina- de hecho no sabemos jugar al fútbol

- Nuestro juego es de altos vuelos- aseguró George

- Si hay que volar deberías jugar- Adelaida miró a Hermione- ¿alguna vez os ha contado que de pequeña voló?

- ¿Sin escoba?- se sorprendió Ron

- Hey, no te metas con ella- Adelaida clavó su dedo índice en el estómago de Ron- podría hacerte algo, hace cosas raras sabéis?

- Esto -Hermione parecía incómoda- no creo que sea el momento - Hermione lanzó una fría mirada a su amiga

- Vale, vale -Adelaida levantó las manos- volvamos al deporte- y vosotros de que jugáis - miró alternativamente a los gemelos y a las chicas

- Golpeador - respondieron los gemelos

- Cazadora - Alicia y Angelina continuaron- además yo soy, bueno, era hasta este año, la capitana

- Hasta ahora era buscadora -Ginny miró a Harry- pero ahora que Harry ha vuelto no se si pasaré a golpeadora o seré suplente

- ¡Eres demasiado buena para ser suplente! -Angelina se indignó- además- señaló a los gemelos con la cabeza- estos dos ya no están en el equipo, y sus sustitutos no son gran cosa

- Qué posiciones más raras -Adelaida estaba encantada- en qué consisten - Bueno, yo evito que el equipo contrario pase la -Ron hizo una pausa- pelota por los -volvió a pararse- postes -miró a Harry en señal de aprobación

- Y nosotras somos las encargadas -a Angelina parecía costarle guiar sus palabras- de meter la pelota entre los postes -el ambiente se tornaba raro, Duddley emitió un sonoro suspiro y se cruzó de brazos con mirada desafiante

- ¿Con qué habíamos brindado?- preguntó Luna como ausente, y un escalofrío recorrió a los magos

- Buena idea -Fred miró a George- podríamos volver a brindar -y los dos se apresuraron hacia el jardín, unos instantes más tarde se oyó como un disparo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- Dudders parecía asustado

- Ah, un petardo o algo así- contestó Harry sin darle importancia

- ¿Y que es eso de golpeadores?- Adelaida seguía muy interesada en conocer ese deporte tan extraño

- Pues, esto... -Hermione trató de ayudar- es que las mascotas de los equipos lanzan pelotas locas a los jugadores del equipo contrario -Hermione estaba abrumada- y ellos las rechazan con un bate para que el resto del equipo pueda seguir jugando

- ¡Uf, y si te da alguna debe doler!

- Más de lo que parece -Angelina se frotó el brazo

- ¡Ja! -Duddley miró despectivamente a Angelina

- Mi primo Duddley también hace deporte -parecía mentira pero los golpes de "El cerdo" iban a salvar esta vez a Harry- es campeón de boxeo

- Campeón Júnior Inter-escolar de Boxeo de Sudeste, por segundo año consecutivo- Duddy se hinchó como un pavo

- ¡Es cierto! -Adelaida pareció recordar algo- tú tampoco estudias en su escuela mixta

- No -Duddley estiró sus tirantes con los pulgares- yo voy a Smeltings

- Smeltings -Adelaida se quedó pensativa- tiene buena fama

- Por supuesto -Duddy había decidido soltarse- mi padre se graduó allí, es la mejor escuela

- Bueno, después de recorrer varios países -Adelaida tenía la mirada perdida- yo he descubierto que los mejores colegios no son los que tienen mejor fama -Duddley frunció el ceño- aunque a veces sí, pero el caso es que para mi los buenos colegios son los que educan a sus alumnos para ser buena gente -hizo un gesto con la mano- bien formados y de mente abierta.

- Vaya -dijo Luna- creo que tú serías una magnífica -pausa- águila

- ¡Qué curioso! Adelaida se rió limpiamente

-Qué bien -y el tono de asco de su voz acompañó el gesto de desprecio de Duddley- y yo qué sería -

Tú -Ron señaló a Duddley

- serpiente, sin duda -concluyó Harry.

- Ssssí- Duddley puso su mejor cara de malvado- una serpiente preparada para clavar sus colmillos en cualquier momento- se relamió

De nuevo sonó un disparo en el jardín, los gemelos aparecieron corriendo con una botella en la mano. - Sentimos la tardanza -George reía- es que estaba bien escondida

- Ron ayúdame a repartir vasos -Fred empujó a su hermano- debemos brindar antes de empezar a bailar -y añadió en un susurro- y antes de que nos metamos en un lío

Ron interrogó con la mirada- es el antídoto- Ron ahogó un ah con la mano. Repartieron la bebida, ya todos estaban levantados y por la pequeña pista de baile que habían instalado los padres de Hermione

- Por nosotros -Fred alzó su vaso - Y por las bromas -George hizo una reverencia antes de alzar su vaso - ¡Por nosotros y por las bromas!- brindaron todos, y bebieron Un redoble sonó alto y un sonido eléctrico inundó la carpa, era el último éxito de las brujas de Macbeth

-¡ Vamos a bailar!- Angelina tiró del brazo de Harry arrastrándolo a la pista, el resto también se unió a la fiesta, incluso Ron parecía animado. Durante unas cuantas canciones todos disfrutaron del ritmo, luego Adelaida cambió el disco y la música de Rick Astley sonó a todo ritmo

- Qué quieres que haga- se encogió de hombros cuando Hermione la miró- tengo debilidad por los pelirrojos

- Vale, vale- Hermione levantó las manos- mientras que los demás no protesten... -miró a su alrededor, casi todos bailaban. Duddley había cogido una silla y estaba sentado a la mesa dando cuenta de un enorme pastel de chocolate; Ron y Harry estaban cerca de la barra, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, Hermione se acercó a ellos.

- Hola chicos, lo estáis pasando bien - Es una fiesta increíble -Harry apretó la mano de Hermione- muchas gracias, sois fantásticos.

- Me alegra que te guste -Hermione se giró para mirar al resto- creo que todo el mundo disfruta

- Hasta el cerdo -Ron miraba a Duddley- por fin ha encontrado su pareja perfecta- dibujó una expresión de asco y luego los tres se rieron

- Gran idea lo de los espejos -Hermione miraba fijamente a Ron- ha sido muy bonito, Neville está feliz

- Creo que más que tu espejo -Harry parecía divertido- le ha gustado tu hermana- Neville y Ginny no habían parado de bailar desde que empezó la música

- No me molesta que salgan juntos, realmente aprecio a Neville

- Bueno, si la cosa marcha -voz puso voz de recitar una lección- va a ser como un hermano para ti- Hablando de hermanos -interrumpió Harry- quiero deciros que para mí sois como hermanos, de verdad- su rostro se tornó serio- vosotros sois mi verdadera familia- Harry cogió una mano a Ron y otra a Hermione- aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, sois lo que más quiero en el mundo, y hoy -tragó saliva- que me he acordado tanto de mis padres -soltó aire por la nariz- se que estarían felices y orgullosos de saber que os tengo cerca. Hubo un denso silencio en el que los chicos se miraron unos a otros

- Gracias Harry - Bueno, yo siempre quise hermanos -Hermione arrugó la nariz- y ahora tú serás algo así como un hermano mayor El ritmo de uno de los últimos éxitos que Hermione recordaba de antes de Hogwarts empezó a sonar

- Eh, esta me gusta mucho -se le iluminó la cara- ¿bailáis? -la mirada de Harry respondió por él- de acuerdo- Hermione cogió a Ron por la muñeca y lo arrastró de nuevo a la pista.

Harry se sentía feliz, por fin había dicho en voz alta a sus amigos lo que para él significaban, así, si algo malo le ocurría los dos sabrían que su corazón siempre estaría con ellos.

- Me alegra verte tan feliz- Luna había llegado a su lado

- Sí, parece que a pesar del sueltalenguas todo ha salido bien

- Me refiero a la paz que sientes -Harry se volvió sorprendido a Luna- hacen buena pareja ¿verdad?

- ¿Ginny y Neville?

- Ellos también -Luna le sonrió- pero me refería a Ronald y Hermione

- Pero yo creía -Harry se sentía contrariado- bueno, yo pensé que te gustaba Ron

- No -a Luna le dio la risa- nunca me ha gustado Weasley

- Como siempre lo apoyas y animas -Harry levantó la mirada- bueno, ya me entiendes

- Ah, es que Ronald se merece lo mejor- ambos miraron hacia Ron, que ahora bailaba una balada con Hermione

- y tranquilo, no es culpa tuya

- Qué no es culpa mía?

- Que no salgan juntos -Luna miró a Harry a los ojos

- en cuanto estén preparados lo harán, y no sé por qué creo que será muy pronto

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Harry miraba a Luna- a veces tengo la sensación de que puedes ver en mi pensamiento

- No, pero puedo ver tu aura, y saber que sientes

- Y cómo puedes ver mi aura

- Mi abuela materna -Luna se apoyó en la barra- era muggle, procedía del Himalaya- su mirada parecía estar muy lejos de allí- era clarividente, tenía el poder de ver el aura de la gente, y yo lo he heredado- sacudió su cabeza- afortunadamente a mí no han tenido que abrirme la frente para liberar el Tercer Ojo- sonrió a Harry

- No sabía nada -Harry estaba muy sorprendido - Bueno, no es algo que cuente a todo el mundo -Luna se puso frente a Harry- pero sé que en ti puedo confiar

- Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de la clarividencia -Harry estaba entusiasmado- y dices que la pueden tener los muggles

- Sí, todo lo que existe en este mundo forma parte de un sólo ser -Luna movió los brazos en un gesto de apertura- y cada uno tenemos una energía vital que rodea nuestro cuerpo, es lo que los antiguos egipcios llamaban KA -apoyó su mano en el pecho de Harry- esa energía sobresale de nosotros y está llena de colores, matices y brillos- sus ojos brillaban- cada uno tiene un significado, y Ronald tiene el alma más brillante y pura que jamás haya visto, aunque el hecho de compararse con sus hermanos continuamente le quita el fulgor.

- Puedes ver mi aura ahora?

- Sí, está en paz -Luna besó a Harry en la mejilla- y ahora necesita saborear a solas su tranquilidad- Luna se marchó despacio- sal a oler la noche, te gustará -dejo caer las palabras distraídamente mientras se alejaba en dirección a Duddley.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo en especial a mi me encanto todo eso de tener que ocultar Hogwarts me hiso reir mucho y ni que decir del juego ademas me gusto mucho y me parecio muy apropiado que le diera a Luna un poder asi ya que siempre se la pasa como ausente estaria bueno explicarlo a partir de ese extraño poder no bueno espero sus rr besos y gracias sigan leyendo! 


	7. Opcion 3 VFin

Opcion3 Final

Harry se sentía confuso, nunca había imaginado que alguien pudiera ver los sentimientos de los demás con sólo mirarlos, había oído hablar de la empatía, pero esto parecía distinto. Decidió seguir el consejo de Luna y salió a pasear al jardín. Respiró hondo, era cierto, la noche parecía tener un perfume de paz que Harry no había sentido antes, miró al cielo, y para su sorpresa reconoció cada astro, frente a Marte, que no se veía tan rojo como los últimos días estaba Venus, enorme, plena, sin pensarlo Harry se tumbó en el césped, detrás de unos setos con forma de caballo. Era una noche preciosa.  
Harry oyó unos pasos que salían de la carpa, se incorporó y vio dos figuras que se paraban al otro lado del seto.

- ¿Estás bien Ron? -Hermione parecía asustada.

- Estupendamente, de verdad -Ron tragó saliva- en realidad nunca he estado mejor.

- Pero estabas temblando...-le explico Hermione confusa.

- Eso era, es, porque -parecía que Ron tenía dificultades para hablar- la letra de esa canción, ya sabes...

- Abrázame?

- Sí, la que estabas cantando -Ron cogió aire por la nariz- es que cuando te oía y me abrazaste empecé a recordar -Ron miraba a los ojos de Hermione- en primero cuando desperté en el ajedrez mágico y tú estabas allí, abrazándome, preocupada por mi vida...

- Ron! -Ron puso una mano en la boca de Hermione.

- Y en segundo, cuando te petrificó el basilisco -Ron abrió mucho los ojos- casi me muero de miedo, pensaba que nunca volverías a... -volvió a interrumpir el amago de hablar de Hermione- y en cuarto -su cara se iluminó- cuando llegaste tan preciosa, y cuando te vi con ese -Ron apretó los puños- Krum, le habría... - Arrancado los brazos -se oyó decir para sí Harry.

- Y esta tarde, cuando nos hemos besado -Ron tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas- tenía un nudo en el estómago y el corazón me latía a mil, y durante un instante he creído volverme loco, y ahora cuando me abrazabas un millón de hormigas recorrían mi cuerpo y ya no podía aguantar más sin...

Hermione tiró de Ron y le besó, intensa, profunda, apasionadamente, durante unos instantes -Yo también te quiero- Ron sonrió- y por favor no sigas hablando- ahora fue Ron quien besó a Hermione.

Por un instante Harry creyó ver salir de su amigo el brillo del que Luna le había hablado.

- ¿Hermione? -la voz de Adelaida sonó cerca de la carpa.

- Ya voy! -Hermione miró a los ojos de Ron- lo siento, soy la anfitriona, y tengo otros deberes -arrugó la nariz y levantó las cejas- me escapo en cuanto pueda- Hermione se fue corriendo, Ron se quedó parado mirando como se alejaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillando de alegría.

Harry se sentía feliz, las dos personas que más quería por fin estaban juntas, otra vez Luna había acertado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Ahora sólo quedaba explicarle a su amigo que hacía en los setos, le resultaba algo embarazoso, aunque no era la primera vez que oía una conversación privada detrás de un matorral, ya le había ocurrido antes, y en aquella ocasión era Ron el que le acompañaba, seguro que lo entendería.

Harry se incorporó, Ron reía tontamente con la vista perdida. - Hola Ron.

- Harry! -Ron se sobresaltó- ¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto Ron un poconervioso.

- He salido a disfrutar del olor de la noche, y a contemplar las estrellas- dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara en los labios

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? -un tono de angustia sonó en la voz de Ron

- Hace un rato -Harry señaló el seto con forma de caballo- estaba ahí tumbado.

- Tú, has?-dijo Ron ya completamente nervioso.

- Sí, lo siento -Harry bajó la cabeza- no sabía como salir y no sé -sus manos intentaron hablar por él- bueno, ya nos pasó una vez, no pretendía ser un entrometido de verdad.

- No -Ron parecía abstraído- y qué opinas? -había una cierta nota de temor en su mirada.

-¡Qué es genial! -la sonrisa volvió a iluminar el rostro de Harry- estoy feliz, este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos los que he tenido hoy.

- De verdad te alegras -Ron también recuperó la sonrisa- no sabía, como siempre hemos estado los tres juntos...

- Bueno, os perdonaré si me dejáis ser vuestro padrino de boda -Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- eh, al fin y al cabo soy tu mejor amigo -Harry rió con ganas.

- Bueno, si alguna vez -por increíble que pareciera Ron estaba aún más ruborizado- te lo prometo.

- Es una promesa -Harry tomó a su amigo por el hombro y ambos volvieron al interior de la carpa.

Adelaida llevaba sus cosas en la mano, se estaba despidiendo del resto de invitados cuando Harry y Ron entraron.

- AH, menos mal -sonrió al verlos- no sabía dónde estabais y no quería irme sin despedirme de vosotros.

- Ya te vas? -se extrañó Harry.

- Sí, tomo un avión a Mallorca a las cinco de la mañana.

- Vaya, parece que a todo el mundo le ha dado por irse a Mallorca -Harry miró de soslayo a su primo

- Me dio mucho gusto conoceros -Adelaida besó la mejilla de Harry- espero volver a veros pronto -también besó a Ron.

Hermione acompañó a Adelaida hasta la puerta, los demás seguían bailando, hasta Dudders que parecía un cerdito con espasmos. Los gemelos hicieron aparecer unas rosas rojas y se las entregaron a Angelina y Alicia.

- Para las más bellas jugadoras de quidditch -galanteó Fred.

- Y las más duras -añadió George.

- Nosotras también debemos volver -Angelina miró a Alicia.

- Sí, es muy tarde, nuestros padres estarán preocupados -contestó ésta.

- Cómo regresaréis -George miraba a Alicia- vais a apareceros, esta casa no está conectada a la red Flu.

- No, tomaremos el autobús noctámbulo hasta casa -dijo Angelina decidida.

- Entonces os acompañaremos hasta que estéis subidas -Fred miró a su hermano, que asintió inmediatamente- vamos a por nuestras cosas -ambos se acercaron a la parte posterior de la barra y salieron con varios paquetes.

- Duddley -la señora Granger apareció junto a Hermione en la puerta- lo siento cielo, tus padres no quieren que te quedes con los chicos, al parecer mañana tienes competición o algo así- Duddley dejó de moverse convulsivamente.

-Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado -se acercó a la silla donde había dejado su chaqueta, la cogió descuidadamente y se dirigió a la salida- gracias por todo, señora Granger -Duddley estrechó su mano y se marchó sin más.

- Nosotros también nos vamos -Angelina, Alicia, Fred y George se acercaron a Hermione- ha sido una fiesta maravillosa -Angelina dio un beso de despedida a cada uno de los que quedaban.

-sí, lo he pasado estupendamente, gracias -Alicia también se despidió.

- parece que los muggles también saben como divertirse, es usted estupenda -Fred saludó a los chicos y besó la mano de la señora Granger.

- ha sido todo genial -George también besó la mano de la señora Granger- espero que no te molestara la prueba -guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

- No, no te preocupes -Hermione se sonrojó -George miró entonces a su hermano y comprendió- me alegra no tener de qué preocuparme -una mirada pícara dijo el resto.

Los cinco se marcharon y dejaron a los "Héroes del Ministerio" disfrutando de las últimas canciones del disco.

- Creo que será mejor que bailemos -Luna tomó la mano de Harry- así no nos sentiremos tan incómodos.

- Sí, será lo mejor -Harry miró a sus amigos- por aquí estamos de más...

Las tres parejas bailaban, unos más acurrucados que otros, pero en todos ellos se reflejaba la felicidad del momento. Al terminar el disco, las luces se apagaron indicando que ya era hora de ir a dormir, los doctores Granger habían preparado una habitación con tres camas para los chicos, y habían instalado camas supletorias en la habitación de Hermione, pensaban que después de la fiesta aún tendrían ganas de hablar un rato. Hermione acompañó a los chicos a su dormitorio mientras las chicas pasaron al lavabo a refrescarse

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry -Hermione besó su mejilla- Feliz cumpleaños, Neville -también le besó a él, luego se paró frente a Ron.

- Nosotros vamos dentro -Harry tiró de Neville

- Buenas noches -se oyó un beso

- Qué duermas bien -silencio

- te quiero

- yo también te quiero -unos susurros llegaron al interior de la habitación. Cuando Ron entró Harry y Neville estaban esperándole sentados en sus camas.

- Vaya, no sabía nada -Neville sonreía

- Bueno no tenías por qué saberlo -Ron pareció un poco seco.

- Perdona -se excusó Neville- o es por lo de Ginny

- Qué!-Ron volvió a la realidad- o no, tranquilo, quería decir que bueno, que ha sido hoy -señaló la puerta con la cabeza- ni yo mismo lo esperaba

- Parece que lo des sueltalenguas no ha sido tan mala idea al final -Harry reía mientras su mirada iba de Ron a Neville- os ha facilitado el trabajo

- Hey, y tú, con Ginny -Ron mostró su asombro- no lo esperaba -Neville se sonrojó.

- Pero si hace años que se le nota, hasta yo me he dado cuenta -Ron miró a su amigo- con razón decía Hermione que no era peor que tú... - Ron miró interrogante a Harry

- bueno, yo al menos me doy cuenta de algo -Harry se encogió de hombros

- Espero que no te enfades conmigo -Neville miraba a Ron muy serio- ya se que no te gusta que tu hermana...

- Tranquilo, si es contigo no me importa -Ron apoyó su mano en el hombro de Neville- te aprecio -ladeó el gesto- y además no sabes lo que te ha caído.

Los chicos se desvistieron en silencio, era mucho lo que sentían, incluso tenían ganas de gritar su suerte a los cuatro vientos, pero también tenían la necesidad de saborear en silencio cada momento vivido ese día. Apagaron la luz y se recostaron con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Puede que el mal acechara fuera, puede que mañana fuera un día horrible, pero eso no importaba, en esos momentos eran felices, para Harry y Neville, sin duda había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida... Harry rememoró el olor de la noche, el brillo de Venus, el amor que sus amigos reflejaban y se sintió en paz, puede que por primera vez en su vida se sintiera totalmente en paz, un dulce sueño fue apoderándose de él y puso fin a quien sabe si el único día perfecto de su vida...

* * *

Bueno aqui el final de la opcion tres se que tarde mucho pero les pido que me disculpen tube muchisimos problemas primero universitarios despues vinieron las vacaciones y por ultimo lo peor problemas personales que no se los deseo a nadie asi que espero con esto compensar y prometer que mas pronto de lo que e´speran viene la opción 4 gracias a caro y a ana maria por leerlo! 


End file.
